That Tuesday in Autumn
by NationNFanatic
Summary: This is the story of Autumn and Tuesday two kids whom were abondonded as newborns, there finaly growing older, but will they ever know who their real parents are? you'll have to read it to find out, its more intersting than it sounds trust me :
1. That Tuesday

**Author note - Just a little story that has taken over my life, this sis just the first chapter please, please review or I will not continue it.**

**I do not own anything Rocky Horror related but i do own my new characters YAY me and Richard owning something that is related!!**

_**for Lauren, my newly found twin :)**_

On that late autumn evening, the cool night breeze brushed across the faces of two sensual sibling's.

"I don't zhink ve should do zhis" the sister said with deep concern in her voice.

"It's the only way darling" her brother said taking a pause to look at her, she replied with a nod and they continued to walk down the deserted street in Denton

"Were shall we place the basket?" the brother asked

"Over here in ze flower patch so ze tree vill block ze vind" she answered, then her sibling placed the basket exactly where she had requested and took one more look inside before turning to comfort his sobbing little sister.

"we must go" he whispered in her ear. She replied with a nod and walked away neither of them looked back at the basket which contained the product's of there forbidden love.

**The Next Morning..**

As an old couple was about to begin their morning walk the elderly woman noticed a basket smashing her tulips, so as her husband grabbed his coat, she walked over to the basket slowly lifting up the black quilt which was hiding the contents of the basket, she peeked inside to find two helpless babies whom cringed in the sunlight the woman gasped loudly, obviously startled of her discovery, to her surprise the baby's did not cry or shriek, she rushed to tell her husband what she had found, they decided to take them to the police station which is where they searched for answers but there search came up empty so the helpless infants were sent away to the Denton home for Orphans, there is where the babies fates were soon to be decided, in less than an hour the two baby girls were named one of the twins was to be named Autumn and the other was named Tuesday their names were chosen for obvious reasons, they were found on a Tuesday in the middle of Autumn. Autumn and Tuesday stayed at the orphanage not for very much longer by Monday the next week Tuesday was adopted and on Friday Autumn was also adopted they both went to different places, Autumn was sent to a family whom lived in a small town just south of Denton, and Tuesday was adopted by a nice family who lived in Denton. Would they ever know the reason they were abandoned? Would they ever find their true parents? but more importantly would they ever know one another existed?


	2. Reunited

**Okay okay you guys reviewed THANK YOU VERY MUCH!! they are greatly appreciated. so review again on this one YAY!**

**I Do not own anything of rocky horror sadly...the awesome Richard O'Brien does YAY**

_16 years later_

"dammit mom, I hate this town there's nothing to do here everyone is so dull and UN-natural" Autumn complained to her mother.

"Oh honey you start school tomorrow im sure you'll make new friends" Her mother replied smiling widely "and don't say dammit you must talk like a proper young lady" she decided to add

"Well fuck that sucks"

"Autumn Alloy!! watch your language!" her mother shouted

"fine, ill go finish UN-packing my room" autumn reluctantly said surrendering the disagreement which she knew would lead to an argument, as she stomped up the stairs of her new home and down the hall to her box infested room. As Autumn started taking out her clothes she started to day dream about what her first day at Denton High School would be like, she would probably be the nerd and no one would like her she had always been okay at school but was always some how classified as a nerd "OH well!" she shouted hoping her parents would hear her, but there was no such luck. After she was done taking out her clothes she shifted to her bed, She loved to tidy up her room UN-like other teenagers, but she was unlike other teenagers in a lot of ways. After fixing her bed she just threw all the other boxes marked 'Junk' in her closet, by this time it was already time for dinner

"Autumn honey time for dinner" her mother called from downstairs.

"coming!!" she shouted , but she decided to fix her hair before going down, good thing she did her hair and her clothes were looking very disheveled, so she grabbed a brush and combed back her thin blond hair and pinned it to the back of her head "that's going to have to do" she said aloud, while brushing the dust off her shirt pausing to notice that she talked to her self a lot, then running down stairs to eat with her family, her family was small only her and her parents she had been adopted but she had really always wanted to know whom her real parents were, and had wondered why they would have abandoned her, her dad had always insisted it was probably an immoral teenage couple, which could have been true but who knows?

After dinner Autumn hugged and kissed her parents good night and headed up stairs to get a good night sleep so she would be well rested for school tomorrow.

Next Morning

Tuesday awoke to the loud annoying 'BEEP' noise coming from her alarm clock which was placed on the small nightstand next to her bed she groaned into her pillow before pushing the snooze button

"Tuesday, wake up you gotta get to school!!" her mother yelled bursting into the door which startled her half to death "MOM!! Knock sometime HUH!?" she yelled at her mother then sprinting off her bed to slam the door closed

"well fine be late, see if I give a damn!" her mother called from behind the slammed door. Tuesday just rolled her eyes to her mothers remark and Sat back on her bed wiping the sleep dust from her eyes which was covered in black eyeliner which she realized she had forgotten to take off the night before "dammit!...Oh well" she said throwing her hands in the air, then changing her focus on what to wear for school today, she wasn't sure why but she had a funny feeling about today, so she decided to wear a nice elegant looking, Black skirt with a Pink tight fitting blouse, she wanted to wear her hair down today so she just put a velvet black rose in her untameable hair she had just combed it and already her auburn curls were tangling together "damn who ever gave me this dreadful hair" She mumbled under her breath trying to pin in the flower just right, before long she gave up hope and just left the hair pin crooked in her hair and headed down the hall, she had very little patience and a short temper, "Whats for breakfast?" she asked her father who obviously had a hangover "what ever is in the fridge" he said whilst rubbing his temples, so she walked over and just got an apple out of the bowl on the kitchen table "Rough night?" she asked her father

"rough HA! hell" he replied.

"that bad huh?" Tuesday said taking another bite of her apple

"Shouldn't you be going to school or something?" her father asked obviously annoyed by her tone "okay, sheesh, don't get hot and flustered" she said patting her dad on the head before leaving the kitchen to walk out of the front door after grabbing her back pack. As she was walking to the school which was only a 2 blocks away she noticed a moving van in the house two down from hers as she got closer she noticed a girl sitting on the steps in a pink floral dress with a purple belt around her waist line, her hair was blond and let down to hang around her shoulder's, she just casually walked by but something told her to go back and say something, She always followed her gut, so she stopped and made a swift turn around back towards the girl. "Hi" she said softly before approaching the drive way of the house the girl jumped up "Oh i didnt mean to frighten you I'm sorry" Tuesday said very apologetic

"Oh yes, you just came out of no where" the girl chuckled

"Ha! oh sorry, i tend to scare people sometimes" the girls just stood in an awkward silence

"Well my names Tuesday whats yours?" she said holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you I'm Autumn" she replied grabbing Tuesdays hand when the two girls touched an over whelming feeling of delight and fulfillment came over them they immediately let go of each others hand "what the hell?" Tuesday exclaimed looking at her hand

"That was creepy" Autumn replied also looking at her hand.

"Erm...is something the matter with you? are you a psychic or something??" Tuesday asked Autumn very suspiciously

"No, not that i know of" Autumn answered laughing a little after she said it.

"well never mind then, you wanna walk to school together?" Asked Tuesday, as if she had totally blocked out what had just happened.

"Sure that would be great!" Autumn replied, so the two girls continued on their journey talking all the way over, about where autumn was from and how she was adopted and such and Tuesday would yell in reply to almost everything Autumn said "ME TOO!!" and Autumn would yell back "NO WAY!" soon the girls were at Denton High so they walked in and Tuesday showed autumn the office and turned to leave "wait!" autumn yelled "what is it?" Tuesday replied stopping in the middle of the heavy traffic of the hall way.

"so are we going to walk home together?' autumn asked

"But of course!" Tuesday shouted back, and Autumn just replied with a thumbs up and Tuesday made that gesture back at her, as Autumn watched Tuesday walk away down the hall she thought 'how great is that? school hasn't even begun and i already have a potential best friend' it made her frisson as she thought about it so she hurried back inside of the office and began the registration process before she knew it she had her schedule in hand and was heading down the hall to look for class room 099 ,science, 'yay' she sarcastically told her self, she hated science, she hated school _period_ but she was hoping her new friend Tuesday would help her change her out look on that rather quickly. "well here goes" she whispered out loud as she opened the door to room 099.


	3. Lemonade

**Authors note:Okay this chapter brings out a side of Autumn we didn't know she had HA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything rocky horror related, The lovely Richard O'Brien Does...**

_**For Lauren, My Newly found Twin.**_

**ENJOY!!**

When autumn opened the door the room was in complete chaos, 'ahh it reminds me of home' she said to herself. "can I help you young lady?" a deep voice said from the corner of the room.

"Oh yes, hello" she replied turning to face him, she noticed he looked extremely nervous, "I'm Autumn the new student"

"Oh, yes i was told you were coming today" he said fixing his glasses and lookingme up in down 'ugh, what a perv' i scoffed in my head.

"well go ahead and have a seat" he said motioning her to find a seat in the middle of the clutter, before she could find a seat some one yelled "HEY! Autumn over here!!" she turned quickly towards the back row where her name had been called, she was surprised to find Tuesday there in the back row with an empty seat next to her, she rushed over to take the seat next to her newly found friend

"wow we have the same first period too!!" Tuesday exclaimed.

"yeah how bloody awesome is that!" Autumn replied

"Heck Yes!!" Tuesday yelled "wheres your schedule?"

"right here!" she answered then handing her the piece of paper

then after reading back and forth she yelled "We have almost all the same classes!!"

"Really!?" Autumn excitedly yelled back then snatching the paper out of her hands

"Yes! that's so weird I guess just another thing we have in common" both of the girls laughed and high fived, at that moment when there hands touched the felt that over whelming feeling again

"wow there it is again" Tuesday whispered

"yeah, same." Autumn replied trying to hide her worry from the surrounding students who had calmed own a bit since the beggining of class

"we need to talk about this wierd feeling, I know! after class we can go over to my house no ones home"

"okay sounds good" Autumn agreed ,not sure if she should have agreed to ditch class on her first day of school here, but she had a feeling it was going to be the first of many.

They sat in class passing notes the whole time back and forth it was weird how they had almost the same hand writing, both of them would notice but not dare say something, soon after they both walked to there second and third class doing pretty much the same thing in all of them then 4th period came around and they had to separate "well I'll see you at lunch okay remember through the doors and around the corner ill be there okay well see ya then!' Tuesday yelled as she jumped and waved over all the people in the hall, which made her laugh quite hard she then just walked into the class room and took a seat not even saying a word because she didn't want to waste time, just straight through then to lunch with Tuesday, then class skipping with Tuesday, yay fun. The class went by so slowly that Autumn found her self just sitting there doing anything to make the time go by quicker. Long after The the bell rang, she jumped out of her seat and rushed out of the room, to her locker and put the books in it then wandered to the cafeteria. when she walked in she gazed around the room searching for Tuesdays hot pink shirt, then She spotted her "TUESDAY!!" she screamed over the roar of the crowd.

"AUTUMN!!" Tuesday replied back as she ran toward her the two girl hugged and went to get in line for there trays.

"so how was 4th period? Math right?" Tuesday asked autumn

"Yes Math it was" Autumn answered "and it was boring" she said reaching for a cup to get lemonade

"Yeah mine was too, you'll find alot of things that are boring in Denton" Tuesday replied as they moved over there trays further down the line

Then as Tuesday went to grab an apple sauce she accidentally bumped Autumns elbow with her own they both gasped loudly and stared at each other in amazement

"What just happened?" they both asked at the same time Before they could say anything else the kids in the lines started yelling "Get out of the way freaks", "hurry up and move!" so they payed for there meals and went to find a table "oh, ill get us some straws" said Tuesday walking away obviously dismayed by the feeling she got from touching Autumn's elbow. Back at the table quest Autumn had found a table which was unoccupied so she walked over to it and took a sea,t then taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Excuse me? This is our table" A girl inturupted right in the middle of her drink, so she turned around and there stood a blonde haired girl with two other girls behind her

"I didn't see your name on it" Autumn replied to the girl, with a smile on her face

"Well you must be new, other wise you would know that this is _our_ table" The girl said clearly annoyed by Autumns serenity so she grabbed Autumns tray and pushed it to the floor

"You shouldn't have done that.." Autumn responded to the girls action.

"Oh im so scared" whispered the girl who was now in autumns face. Autumn was done with arguing with the girl so in a blink of an eye she grabbed the girl hair and pushed her to the ground and started pounding on her face.

"OH MY GOD! THE FREAKS HURTING BEVERLY!!" one of the girls morons yelled as a crown quickly gathered around the fighting juveniles, everyone was freaked by Beverly's screams got louder from each fist that touched her face.

"MOVE!!" Tuesday yelled as she pushed herself threw the crowd then when she finally got to the front she was stunned to find her new sweet friend Autumn slamming on Beverly Majors face.

"OH CRAP!! AUTUMN NO!!" She said as she flew to get Autumn off of the principals daughter

"Come on she's not worth it!" Tuesday pleaded with Autumn to stop trying to kick Beverly as she rose to her feet

"BUT SHE'S A BITCH!!" Autumn yelled.

"OF COURSE SHE IS!!" Tuesday yelled back as she pulled Autumn out of the cafeteria towards the bathroom.

When they got there Autumn had calmed down and was able to explain her actions to Tuesday.

"So you nearly beat her death, for throwing your lemonade on the floor?"

"I love lemonade, and that was some damn good lemonade!!" she exclaimed to her obviously dismayed friend, as she fixed her lip gloss in the mirror

"Well now that that is cleared up High Five!!" Tuesday Chuckled flinging her hand in up in the air, followed by Autumn doing the same then slapping together

"Oh my god. we really got to stop touching" Tuesday insisted as she let herself slip to the ground by the sink and Autumn did the same.

"I wonder why that happens.." Autumn wondered

"I don't know but whatever it is it sure does feel awesome" Tuesday admitted what they both thought they would never

"Yeah that's for sure" then they both laughed and sat in silence which was surprisingly not awkward for two newly aquainted friends sitting next to each other on the bathroom floor. But the silence was cut short when the bathroom door lung open and there stood a very very pissed off Mrs.Majors the Principal of Denton High.


	4. BOO!

**Authors note: Well thanks to everyone who reviewed, reviews really do fuel my writing so please keep reading and reviewing. ENJOY!!**

**I do not own anything Rocky Horror related.**

_**For Lauren and Kristy what would I do with out you?**_

The two girls were startled by the door being flung open by a very angry looking Mrs.Majors

"You" She hissed from behind her teeth as she pointed her skinny finger at Autumn

"What?" Autumn said very casually just keeping her cool next to a very nervous Tuesday

"Oh, I think you know what..." She said putting her hands on her hips looking at the two of them "Now come with me the both of you!" the girls looked at one another and stood up to walk out of the Girls Bathroom followed by Mrs.Majors. The whole walk to the office they could hear her breathing heavily behind them, when they finally reached their destination the both were motioned to go into the principals office and sit in the two of the 4 chairs in her office, they chose the chairs closest to each other and sat eagerly awaiting there pissy principal to walk in to the office as well.

"What do you think she's going to do to me?" Autumn whispered to Tuesday.

"Well you beat the hell out of her daughter so who knows what she'll do" she answered

"That was her daughter?!" Autumn said with a dumb founded tone

"Yes that was her daughter and its also the daughter of Mr.Majors _our _first period teacher"

"Wait, their together?"

"Yeah I believe so, its not important" Tuesday explained then placing her head onto her fist

"Oh well, what the bloody hell are we going to do?" Autumn asked

"Well i was thinking..." before she could finish A very bruised Beverly entered the room with her mother behind her

"That's the one Mommy she's the one that started it!!" she said pointing at Tuesday

"WAIT! what I didn't do it!!"

"Well then who was it!!" Mrs.Majors yelled.

Tuesday looked at Autumn begging with her eyes for her to say something

"It was me Mrs.Majors" Autumn said with a smile on her face "I'm the one who kicked your daughters ass"

Tuesday couldn't help it not to laugh so the two girl burst into insane laughter almost in harmony then they stopped and stared at one another with a mind full of questions.

"Well BOTH of you heartless hooligans will be suspended until further a do" Mrs.Majors said

"The both of us?" Autumn said with a raised eyebrow

"Ahhh lets just go" Tuesday said poking Autumn in the shoulder, So she nodded and then the girls headed for the door

"Have a good day Mrs.Majors, Beverly" Tuesday said following Autumn out of the door. the girls were almost knocked over by a speeding Mr.Majors whom was in a big hurry to get to the office when he go to the office he yelled "OH MY GOD! What happen to your face!"

and Beverly yelled "OH DADDY IT WAS HORRIBLE THE MEAN GIRL SHE..."

But the girls couldn't hear anything else as the door was slammed shut to the office. The whole way home they laughed, and then laughed more at how similar there laughs were, when they got to Tuesdays house they threw their back packs on the floor.

"You want something to drink?" Tuesday asked as she skipped merrily to the kitchen.

"Sure, do you have lemonade?"

"Yup that I do darling" then they stopped "Why did I just call you that?"

"I'm not sure but feel free to call me it again" Autumn said with a wide smile on her face

"Okay that works for me" Tuesday replied, with a almost similar smile. With out speaking the two girls got cups and poured them self some lemonade and rushed up to Tuesday's room. the both sat on Tuesday's bed which was filled with bright and colorful pillows surrounded by a mirage of different posters and drawings

"So what do you think about all of this?" Autumn asked

"All of what?"

"You know this, the thing we have" she answered

"Oh, um well I think its awesome don't you?" she asked taking a gulp of her drink

"Yes I think its amazing, its almost as if we are twins"

"HA! yeah twins whom were separated in heaven"

"Yes our brought from another planet"

"Planet Shmanet Autumn" Tuesday chuckled

"Well it could be true look at all the facts" Tuesday stopped to think about what her maybe long lost twin was saying

"What exaclty are you implying?"

"I think you know" Autumn blinked

"I do know what your thinking, Oh my Gosh that's weird"

"Tell me about Tuesday" Autumn said slipping onto the floor of Tuesdays room , soon followed by Tuesday.

"So do you actually think were twins?" Tuesday asked Autumn in an almost panicked state

"Well do you?"

"Yes, very much so"

"Yeah me too"

"So does this mean?"

"Uh-huh"

"OH MY GOD WE'RE TWINS!!" They both screamed at the same exact time, as the girls clutched to one another in a tight hug

"You know i feel like Ive known you forever" Tuesday whispered

"Same...It's probably because there was a void calling and.." Autumn was interrupted by a loud rumble through out the house.

"Oh my whats happening!!" Autumn yelled

"I thinks its an earth quake!! Down Stairs QUICKLY!! QUICKLY!!" Tuesday yelled as she grabbed her siblings arm and ran down stairs.

"Tuesday I'm frightened!!" Autumn yelled as she was pushed under the dinning room table

"Don't worry Autumn I'm here there's nothing to worry about" Tuesday comforted her panic stricken sibling as she herself crouched under the table, the Loud Roar of the shaking house was so loud the girls covered their ears to block it out, then as sudden as it came it was gone.

"Oh my gosh is it over?" Tuesday calmly asked

"So it would seem" Autumn said getting out from under the table lending a hand to Tuesday whom was still huddled under neath it "Come on get out lets go inspect the perimeter"

"HA! Perimeter who are you Nancy drew?"

"No, I'm serious come on!" She exclaimed and pulled out her frightened sister.

"Now what?" Autumn asked.

"um I don't know lets go to the living room and turn the TV on maybe they'll say something about it on the news"

"Rightio" Autumn said as she linked her arm to Tuesday's and followed her out of the dinning room, as they looked out of Tuesday's living room window they could see the neighbor mowing his lawn as if nothing had just happened, and the house was in perfect condition.

"What the hell is going on?" Tuesday asked with a raised eyebrow

"I dont know but its creeping me out"

"I know right, could this day get any stranger" just as Tuesday opened her mouth to speak The back door flew open and in the door way stood a tall thin man and a puffy haired woman dressed in odd clothing, The girls screamed not knowing what was going on and ran up stairs to Tuesday's room and they both slid under her bed.

"Who are those people" Tuesday cried obviously scared out of her mind

"I dont know how the hell do you want me to know?!"

"Oh my god there coming up stairs!"

"What do we do!? WHAT DO WE DO!?

"SHUT UP!!"Tuesday yelled placing her finger over her mouth, they both silenced and listened to the sound of the foot steps approach them, then from under the bed you could see a small black boot obviously a woman's walk into Tuesday's room, Autumn whimpered and Tuesday quickly placed her hand over Autumns mouth, the person stopped, then continued onward to the other side of her bed the girls eyes followed the boots all around the bed with there tear filled eyes, then suddenly a hand grabbed the blanket lifting it then Yelled "BOO!!" The two girls screamed as loudly as they could as they scrambled over one another to get out from under the bed as soon as they were out they ran to the door and were stopped by the thin man with a pony tail on top of his head, they stopped screaming and backed up then bumping into the woman they screamed again and were backed in the corner Tuesday clutched Autumns hand in fear as they thought they took there last breath and shut their eyes

"Now zhats no vay to treat your parents" The woman said, the girls opened there eyes and looked at the odd pair

"Parents?" They replied in a paralyzed state

"Yes were your parents and we've come to take you away to your lovely home planet of Transsexual" The man replied

"I Told you were from another PLANET!!" Autumn bursted out suddenly

"Damn well I guess you were right..."

"Ha! we should have bet money" Autumn laughed as she poked Tuesdays shoulder

"Ahh she is her mozher's daughter" The woman chuckled

"Wait!! This is all so UN real I need my question's to be answered!" Tuesday yelled

"And zhat one takes after you" She pointed out.

"Well how about we answer your questions eh, Darling?"

"Good...Thank you" Tuesday said fluffing her hair and groaning loudly as she plopped herself on her bed followed by her sister, then her mother, then her father.

**DUN DUN DUN!! **


	5. UnAnswered Questions

**Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and keep reviewing!!, They mean so much to me, and make me frisson :) ENJOY!!**

**I do not own anything Rocky Horror related, The very lovely Richard O'Brien does.**

Tuesday sat on the bed with millions of questions and doubts running through her mind, with Autumn and Her mother sitting on each side of her.

"Well what do you wish to know?" her mother asked in a sympathetic manor

"First of all who are you, the both of you" Tuesday asked moving her untamed hair out of her face, which the woman then placed neatly behind Tuesday ear.

"I'm Riff Raff, your father, and this is Magenta ,your mother" Riff Raff answered with an UN-natural smile.

"Magenta? That's awesome" Autumn commented, she was in a very surreal state of mind, not knowing if she was dreaming or awake.

"Oh yes and how I have missed you both so much" Magenta said grabbing the two girls tightly in her arms on the verge of crying Autumn also grabbed tightly with Tuesday just stuck in the middle, still obviously full of questions. Riff Raff just mouthed an 'Aw' and watched his most precious sister hug his spawn.

"Is there anything else you want to know?" Riff Raff asked interrupting the hug.

"Uh...YEAH!! Like why would you leave us here in the first place?" Tuesday asked sarcastically, looking Magenta in the eye.

"Yeah why would you? we were cute babies, right?" Autumn added

"Of course you were and now you've both blossomed into beautiful young lady's" There father told them picking up there chins to face him.

"Can you please just answer my question? I really need to know" Tuesday begged going back to the question that her parents were dreading to answer. Magenta got up off the bed and stood next to Riff Raff. Then Riff Raff started the story which led to their abandonment.

"You see, me and magenta are not allowed to 'breed', if you will"

"Why not?" Tuesday asked.

"Don't interrupt" Magenta barked, Tuesday just raised her eyebrow and continued to listen.

"So thats the reason we had to come to earth when you two were fresh form the womb"

"But we really didn't plan to leave you here, honest" She added.

"Of course we didnt, we had planned to live here with the two of you but something came up and we had to return, we couldn't take you back with us"

"And it was really hard for the both of us to leave you, and we made sure you were safe before we left for transsexual"

"What could have been so important that you had to leave us here on the dreadful planet?" Tuesday asked, a little ticked off at her parents.

"Yeah, and why aren't you allowed to have kids?" Autumn added now finally getting the gravity of the situation.

"Your father had to help find a cure for the queen, she was sick and your father being as he is a brilliant scientist" she said then pausing to look at him "He was the only one who could make her vell"

"Which I did"

"A triumpth of your vill" she added

"But when we returned you had both been adopted and sent to different places you were both doing well so we decided to leave you until both of you found each other and today you found each other so we got to come and get you!" Riff Raff said apparently in a frisson. then they stared at one another, they kissed and turned their attention back to Autumn and Tuesday.

"Now what was your other question" Riff Raff asked

They groaned then said in harmony "Why cant you breed!?"

"Oh! right, erm, Ve are...erm.." Magenta tried to explain.

"Siblings" Riff Raff ended.

"Oh my god" Tuesday said.

"Aww how cute, wait does that mean?"

"Uh-huh" Tuesday answered.

"Were inbreed? Fuck...That sucks" Autumn said which was actually a very blunt and truthful conclusion.

Tuesday chuckled and Autumn followed.

Then after an awkward few moments of silence Riff Raff asked "So, who's up for some space travel?"

"OH! ME!!" Autumn bursted out.

"Oh how fun it will be! we can play games, and..." Magenta yelled but was interrupted by Tuesday's not so silent thoughts.

"I'm not going, I don't even know you! and I mean you could just be two pedophiles trying to get two vulnerable girls to go somewhere so you can violate us or something!" she exclaimed then sprinted out the door.

"Tuesday wait!!" Autumn said running after her but Riff Raff grabbed her arm before she could leave and said "Let her go she'll come around" Autumn just nodded and buried her head into her fathers chest hugging him tightly. Riff Raff nodded at Magenta who replied with a wink, then left the room.

"Tuesday..Tuesday..." Magenta called then walking into the kitchen to come across a sobbing Tuesday with her face in her hands.

"Oh Darling don't cry, ve are here now and everyzhing vill be fine" she said sitting in the chair next to her and stroking her auburn hair out of her tear filled eyes, Tuesday just glared at her mother saying nothing.

"Now could you please come vith us to transsexual, it'll be lots of fun, and Autumn is coming as well"

"Well I guess I could come" Tuesday whispered.

"Great!!" Magenta exclaimed Tuesday laughed and Magenta grabbed her shoulders and brought her close for a hug, after a second Tuesday hugged back and whispered

"Promise your not pedophiles"

"Promise, We are definitely not pedophiles just Voyeur's" she answered smiling widely, Tuesday noticed that Autumn and herself had their mothers smile.

"Well lets go space traveling then huh?" Magenta said standing up and holding out her hand to her Daughter.

"Lets!" Tuesday replied taking her mother's hand and also standing, then they both skipped up stairs to reunite the family together, and return to Transsexual.

**I hope you enjoyed it, please review and look forward to Chapter 6 of this brilliant story ;)**


	6. The Journey

**I hope everyone is Enjoying reading this story as much as I am writing it. Please review!! ENJOY!!**

**P.S this chapter begins where we left off with Autumn and Riff Raff.**

**I do not own anything Rocky Horror related, Richard O'Brien owns everything of that nature.**

Riff Raff slowly stroked his fingers through Autumns hair, as they were still hugging sitting on the bed.

"Is there lemonade on transsexual?" Autumn whispered.

"Is there anything you are ever concerned about other than lemonade Autumn?"

"Yeah, but lemonade is my only big concern" She answered with a wide smile on her face.

"Oh goddess, you need help my darling"

"I know" Autumn replied, then laying her head back to her father's chest so he could continue to stroke her hair. The moment was interrupted by Magenta and Tuesday skipping up the stairs loudly

"Whats happened?" asked Riff Raff whom stood up leaving a very relaxed Autumn to fall to the place where he once sat

"Oh thanks dad" Autumn mumbled also standing up behind him.

"She's decided to come!" Magenta yelled grabbing Tuesday and shaking her in her tight grasp

"YAY! We can be a family now!!" Autumn exclaimed clapping and holding out her arms to hug Tuesday while the girls were hugging Riff Raff walked up to magenta and whispered in her ear "Do you think they suspect something?"

"Of course not and we can't let them find out either" she whispered back. He replied with a nod then Said "To the Castle ship!"

"There's a castle ship?!" The two girls exclaimed

"But of course nothing but the best for your return home" Magenta explained to the evidently shocked girls.

"Are you guys rich?" Autumn asked very bewildered

"Autumn" Tuesday whispered nudging her sister with her elbow then gasping with the feeling of over whelming joy.

"Ah! you have yet to do the Transylvania sign!!" Riff Raff yelled.

"Oh how could we forget to teach you that!" Magenta said holding her hands together in extreme excitement.

"Okay we'll show you!" said father, then getting into position slowly they moved there arms closer together as the fingers linked with one another and then there elbows touched and the whole thing went in reverse.

"Now you try"

"Okay!" Autumn yelled

"Coolness it looks like fun" Tuesday said as Autumn and herself got into position

"Oh it is" Magenta said winking at her brother. The girls slowly moved there arms towards one another and soon after touched elbows and laughed manically after

"That was so fun for some reason" Tuesday said catching her breath.

"Yeah, that was!" Autumn said shaking her wrist's"

"Okay well now that its over we must leave or we will get to transsexual when there is no moon and it will be completely dark."

"Well wont the sun be out then?" Tuesday asked as she followed her parents whom where walking down the stairs.

"Ha! sun? on transsexual? there is no such thing my darlings" Magenta said as she moved her finger's down the banister reminiscing in the memory's.

"I also have a question" Riff Raff said stopping half way to the back door "Why weren't you girls in school?"

"Erm...I beat up a girl at school and the principal sent both of us home"

"Really? wow good girl Autumn!"

"But it was the principals daughter so that made it worse" Tuesday added.

"Oh pish posh stupid authority" Magenta said throwing her hands in the air in front of her

"Who is your principal?" Riff Raff asked.  
"Janet Majors" Tuesday said whilst grabbing her cell phone off the counter but was stopped by her mother who glared at her.

"Janet Majors?" Riff Raff remarked

"Yes...why? do you know her?" Tuesday asked raising her eyebrow.

"Ye..."

"NO! we do not know those earthlings" Riff Raff interrupted glaring at magenta.

"Right we dont know them why would we?"

"Um..I don't know lets just go before my parents get home" Tuesday said not knowing why they were acting so suspicious.

"Rightio!!" Autumn yelled then moving to the back door and opening it for her family, The they all walked out and Autumn and Tuesday were tooken aback by the huge ship which appeared after her father clicked a button which made it appear.

"Thats huge!" Autumn said as she stopped in her tracks standing next to Tuesday.

"Come on now children, Your fazher doesn't like to be kept waiting" Magenta yelled from the door of the ship, so the girls walked towards the doors

"SHIFT IT!" She yelled at them motioning for them to hurry.

"Goddess Mother were coming!" Tuesday yelled. when they got to the door they noticed a tear fall from Magenta's eye.

"Why are you crying" Autumn said very sympathetically almost brought to tears herself from the sight of her mother crying.

"Tuesday called me mom" Magenta whispered then slamming the door behind her, making the two girls flinch.

"What kind of place is this?" Autumn asked Tuesday

"It was probably a sex hotel for sex crazed Transylvania's"

"Oh" Autumn replied to her sister's horrid suggestion

"Come this vay children, your fazhers in the control room"

"Ooh control room" Autumn said clearly fascinated by her mothers words. So with out a word they followed their mother up the stairs to there father. When they got into the room they could see all the little buttons and switches flashing and blinking, and beeping.

"Its utter chaos in here" Tuesday whispered.

"Tell me about it" Autumn replied. Magenta walked up to the switches and started pressing buttons.

"What are you doing?" Tuesday asked walking up behind her.

"I am preparing the Transit beam" Magenta said not taking her eyes off the buttons she was pressing.

"Why don't you two have a seat on the table over there" Riff Raff insisted whilst pointing to the table.

"Okay!" Autumn exclaimed and sat at the table eagerly. Tuesday replied with a shrug and skipped to the table as well.

"So what do we do now?" Autumn asked

"I'm not sure, Lets ask mom"

"Okay!" she agreed shaking her head up and down.

"MOM!! we're bored" Tuesday yelled.

"Well play somezhing, There's games in the cabinet"

"Oooohh Games" Autumn said tapping her fingers on the table profusely. Tuesday got up of the table and walked to the cabinet and opened it, she found a lone box with the word 'Monopoly' on the front "That will have to do" she shrugged then grabbed the box and went to the table and put it down.

"yay board games!" Autumn said.

"Yup it'll be fun" Tuesday said wide eyed dusting off the top of the box which made Autumn sneeze.

"Bless you"

"Thank you" then they opened the box and took out all the pieces

"What kind of game pieces are these?" Tuesday said holding up a tiny man in a corset.

"Wow look at this one" Autumn said holding out a tiny woman with a space suit on that was similar to the ones their parent were wearing.

"Oh! be careful with those its our family heirloom's" Magenta said waltzing over and grabbing the tiny piece of metal out of Autumns hand.

"Heirloom? a game of monopoly is our family heirloom?" Tuesday asked with a raised eyebrow, yet again.

"Yes, Why is there somezhing wrong with that?"

"No of course not" she replied already with a sense of respect for her mother and her authority.

"Good" she said glaring at her sarcastic daughter.

"Who are these people?" Autumn asked.

"Our ancestors bodies which have been Medusa'd and shrunk"

"Oh goddess!" Autumn yelled dropping the small human to the table.

"What their dead anyway" Magenta comforted.

"Oh thanks mom that makes her feel so much better" said Tuesday in yet again a sarcastic manor. Before Magenta could speak Riff Raff came up to the table.

"We are now lifted and entering space soon to be on the planet of transsexual"

"In about how long?" Tuesday whined.

"Around 7 hours"

"7 HOURS!" The girls replied at the exact same time.

"Mmhhmm" there mother replied, they both groaned loudly and began to play. After 3 hours the game was yet to be over and everyone was bored of it.

"Can we just stop playing this now its so exasperating" Tuesday whined yet again.

"This game can be rather strenuous"

"Such strenuous living" Magenta replied to her brothers remark

"I just don't understand" He said back to her with a smile on his, the girls looked at them then at each other.

"I dont get it" Autumn said aloud.

"Good" Magenta replied not taking her eyes off of Riff Raff.

"What now?" Tuesday asked placing her head on Autumns shoulder after putting away all the pieces to the heirloom and Riff Raff stood up to put it away.

"OH!" Autumn yelled which caused Tuesday to flinch and pick her head up off of her shoulder "We can play ispy!!"

"Oh how exciting!" Magenta exclaimed grabbing Autumns hand and squeezing it from across the table.

"so who wants to go first?" Magenta asked. Tuesday went first, then Riff Raff, the Autumn, Then Magenta, The cycle continued on for 3 more hours of solid boredom.

"I spy with my little eye somezhing being with 's'..." Magenta continued, so Autumn and Tuesday both stared out the window

"Man this one is hard" Autumn said obviously dumb founded.

Tuesday rolled her eyes and answered "Star's?"

"Yep!" Magenta yelled UN-enthused.

"WOW! your so clever!! How did you get that!" Yelled Autumn in a very astonished tone. Magenta and Tuesday just stared at one another and Began to laugh, which startled awake Riff Raff who had dozed off in a boredom educed sleep. Which eventually took over everyone and before their dream could end the girls where shook awake by their mother.

"Girls! Wake up"

"What is it?" Tuesday yawned and stretched causing Her sister whom was using her for a pillow to also open her eyes

"We've arrived my darling's" She spoke with her face glowing in the moon light that has escaped inside through the glass of the window.

"Finally!!" Autumn yelled as she jolted up as if she had been struck by lightning.

"How Beautiful" Tuesday gasped in amazement as she looked out the window at the moonlit shores of the beach and the dark sky which rested above them

"Ahh yes sweet transsexual, Land of Night, were we can sing and dance once more to its dark rephrase"

Autumn Gasped "I LOVE TO DANCE AND SING!"

"Come on then everyone" Riff Raff called from down stairs. So everyone skipped down stairs to meet with Riff Raff.

**Okay thank you for sticking threw this one it was extremely long but It made the characters mannerism more clearer I think. So please review and tell me what you think and stay tuned for the 7Th installment of ****That Tuesday in Autumn**** :)**


	7. Tobias?

**Woohoo! Chapter 7 everyone :) Enjoy and Review!**

**Richard O'Brien owns everything.**

_**Thanks Lauren for all your brilliant Ideas, And to Kristy for...being Kristy :)**_

Riff Raff smiled as he watched the girls skip down the stairs towards him.

"Oh isn't it just lovely Riffy, Darling, To have all of our family back on Transsexual?" Magenta said almost out of breath as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"That it is" He replied never taking his eyes off Autumn and Tuesday as they smiled back at him.

"Vell girl's lets go home" Magenta said clamping her hands together and pushing them to her side.

"YAY!" Autumn started.

"Home." Tuesday finished. Magenta and Riff Raff stared at them with raised eyebrows.

"Don't pretend like it shocks you anymore" Autumn chuckled as she hit her father in the arm.

"Yeah, Now lets go, come on ,come on!" Tuesday hissed, Shifting her sibling and her parents towards the door and soon the whole family was outside, Riff Raff held Magenta's hand, and Autumn and Tuesday linked arm's and started there journey to the center of town where the family home was located. The girls would point and gaze at all the beautiful things around them, as they walked threw the street's of transsexual.

"All the shop's are like little Hot Topics" Tuesday commented.

"I don't see Lemonade anywhere" remarked Autumn.

"Oh, they have it, trust me" Magenta chuckled.

"yay!" Autumn replied.

Soon the whole Vitus family, or so the girls thought, reached the walkway of their new home, it was a Charcoal grey, two story home, with white window trimmings, the garden had been well kept and the rug in front of the door said 'Wipe your feet'.

"What a pretty garden mother" Autumn said as she slid away to the Tulip's in the corner of the yard, to smell them.

"Thank you autumn dear" She replied also stopping to watch Autumn sniff her tulips.

"Come on now children we have to show you...erm...something" Riff Raff yelled to the them standing in the open door way.

"OH! come on Autumn lets go inside!" Tuesday was thrilled to see the inside of her parent's home.

"oh sorry" she replied standing up and walking to the door behind Tuesday and Magenta. When Tuesday got inside she was so astonished by the beauty of the entire theme of the home that she was pushed to the edge of tears.

"Oh my Goddess its like the home I've always dreamed" she whimpered.

"Really?" Magenta asked, and Tuesday replied with a nod "im glad you love it!"

"Where's Autumn?" Riff Raff wondered looking around

"Hm..Where has she gone?" Magenta replied just noticing she was gone.

"I bet I know where she is" answered Tuesday, motioning with her hands for her parents to follow her, she waltzed into the kitchen to find Autumn raiding the fridge.

"Autumn what are you doing? never mind, I don't think.." she was then interrupted by Autumns loud gasp.

"They have some!" Autumn yelled pulling out a gallon of lemonade.

"HA! she found it!!" Riff Raff laughed

"We decided to stock up on it before you came"

"Aww you guys do love me" Autumn said walking over with her arms raised, hugging both of her parents, as Tuesday grabbed a glass and poured Autumn some lemonade.

"So what did you have to show us?" Tuesday reminded.

"Oh yeah, is it a gift?" she added releasing her tight grip and turning around to see Tuesday handing her a glass of lemonade and Mouthed a 'Thank you" then took a giant gulp of it.

"Well it's more of a..."

"A surprise" Riff Raff said helping out his stuck sister.

"Yes, a suprise" Magenta went along with what he said.

"We'll go get it, why don't you have a seat in the living room" Riff Raff said pointing to the Living room across from the Kitchen.

"Okay" the girls answered and walked into the living room to have a seat.

"Do you think we'll be happy here Tuesday?"

"Of course we will Autumn" she replied to her sister looking up the stairs wondering where her parents had gone off to "plus they have alot of money" she added, as she walked away from the stairs and sat next to her sister on the couch.

"How do you know that?" Autumn asked as she looked dissapointedly at the small amount of liquid in the bottom of the glass.

"They have a castle..for a ship in which they travel to earth WITH" she Answered, then poking Autumn in the forehead.

"Oh..well that would be an obvious hint HA!" Autumn chuckled.

"So it would seem" Tuesday looked suspiciously at Autumn "Are you on drugs?"

"Hell no! I'm just addicted to lemonade..yum" Autumn replied to her sister's ridiculous accusation, then licked her lips.

Tuesday opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of foot steps coming down the stairs, so she stood up and fixed her shirt and motioned for Autumn to get up too, so she did and when they looked at Riff Raff and Magenta they saw a strange teenage boy following them down the stairs, they were speechless, _who is he? _they both thought, who ever he was the girls both had an instant connection to him.

"Tuesday, Autumn this is Tobias" Riff Raff acquainted pushing the boy forward, but the boy just hung his head down and didnt even make eye contact with them.

"He's your brother" Magenta added, then raising the boys chin to face them, when his head was raised the girls noticed he had big brown eyes and a charming smile, which caught Tuesday's attention.

_'He's your brother you sicko!" _Tuesday thought in her mind, Autumn chuckled as if she knew what her sister was thinking

"I'm Autumn" She said holding out her hand for the boy to shake, but he just nodded.

"a..a..and..I'm..." Tuesday stuttered.

"Tobi this is Tuesday" Magenta said coming up behind the boy and putting her arms around him. Riff Raff just glared at the boy the entire time.

"Awww Tobi, how cute" Autumn bullied.

"Shut up" Tobias hissed, which in return Magenta gave him a slap on the chest.

"Be nice to your sister Tobias" Riff Raff barked which knocked Tuesday out of her love induced trance

"Yeah im Tuesday" She said shaking her head after realizing it was a little too late for her to Introduce herself. Tobias just smiled at Tuesday and her inside's shivered, she was hit with his charm immediately, but it startled her to even think that she was attracted to her brother.

"Well you guys feel free to explore the rest of the home on your own" Riff Raff said finally stepping forward.

"Yes please do and Autumn your room is the second door on the left and Tuesday yours is the third door to the right" Magenta instructed "I'm going to go fix dinner"

"And I have to go down to the lab, but i'll be home for dinner" said Riff Raff going towards the door and grabbing a brief case. It was then the girls realized their father was wearing normal clothes now, but there mother was still in her space suit.

"Aww don't go daddy" Autumn pouted at her father.

"I would stay but I can't ,Love" he replied then turning to kiss Magenta goodbye and waved to his children whom all but one waved back. Magenta closed the door behind him and watched as he walk down the drive.

"Well I guess I'll start dinner now" she sighed "Is Spaghetti okay?"

"Perfect" Tuesday replied with a thumbs up.

"Yummy" Autumn answered.

"That's fine mum" Tobias replied rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Okay good" Magenta whispered then walking into the kitchen and put an apron over her space suit and began to prepare dinner.

**This one was short but it'll turn out OK in the long run :) Please Review!!**


	8. MARS BARS!

**Please review, I love to hear what my readers think of the story.**

**Richard O'Brien owns everything.**

The three siblings stood there in there parents living room not saying a word just looking back at one another, until one of them broke the silence.

"So you want to go see our rooms Tuesday?" Autumn asked.

"Um..Yeah sounds good" so she followed her sister up stairs leaving her dreamy brother down stairs in the middle of the living room.

"He said second door on the left was mine right" asked Autumn as they walked down the narrow hallway once they got upstairs.

"Yup, and the third door to the right is mine" Tuesday answered while counting door's.

"Oh here it is!!" Autumn yelled, turning the knob to the her room door filled with anticipation, when she flicked the switch, the room filled with a dim light, it was so different from her other room where she had lived with her earth parent's, there was a dark mahogany desk in the corner and a matching book case filled with books in all shapes and sizes and big canopy bed with black lace hung all around, her blanket was a deep purple with tiny black flowers embroidered in the silk, and hanging in front of a big window over looking the Beach an an egg shaped chair hanging from the ceiling with thick black chains with matching purple pillows all on the inside, and in the corner there was a wardrobe in which contained all the clothing that Magenta had stocked up on awaiting the day she could bring her daughters home.

"It's so awesome!!" Autumn commented as she slowley walked into her room.

"I like it" Tuesday said smiling at the thought of what her room might look like.

"Me too" she replied as she walked over to the wardrobe and opened it inside was tons of different types of clothing she searched threw all of the clothes she hit her hand on a good sized black box in the corner of the wardrobe.

"What is this?" she said shifting all the clothes to the other side.

"What did you find?" Tuesday asked now walking into Autumn's room. Autumn tried to open the box but it wouldn't budge.

"Its locked Autumn" Tuesday said in a very mean tone, then unlocking the small hinge that kept it closed.

"Well sorry damn" Autumn replied then putting her attention back to the box, she pulled it open and a burst of cold air escaped from inside it exposing tons of Lemonade bottles and Mars Bars.

"OH MY GODDESS!!" Autumn screamed, and made Tuesday jump.

"what's in it?" Tuesday asked trying to keep her composure as she sneaked a peek into the box "Oh goddess lemonade and mars bar's" she then rolled her eyes and walked out of the room leaving her speechless sister there in room staring at all the clothing and Lemonade she could ever dream of.

She counted one more door to the right and opened the door, before turning on the light she took a deep breath in, she was so excited to see what her room looked like, so she flicked the switch and she gasped at the sight of her beautiful bed which was made of marble and her brown satin blanket shimmered in the light of the moon from her small window which faced the park in back of their house, and a desk filled with all sorts of paper and different writing pencils all along the top of it.

"For my drawing's!" Tuesday said aloud, then she took another look around the room and seen a matching marble wardrobe "ooh whats in there i wonder" she said talking to herself yet again she opened it to expose lots of different colored clothing and different styles. "gasp" she literally said as she looked threw all the clothing "How wonderful all this stuff is!!" She silently yelled to herself, then flinging herself onto the bed and letting out a deep sigh of relief "I'm really glad I came along" she whispered.

"So am I" A person said from the door way, Tuesday jolted up off the bed for he had startled her "Oh, Hi Tobias" she said then clearing her throat

"Oh I didn't mean to frighten you" He re insured.

"It fine you didn't scare me that much" she chuckled then turned around to fix her wrinkled blanket then mumbling "only half to death"

"What was that?" he asked closing the door behind him

"Nothing, um could you, um, open the" she then paused to clear her throat "door, please" she pleaded as he walked over towards her,he then shook his head no and continued to walk towards her.

"O...o...ok" she stuttered, the closer he got the more nervous she was he sat on her bed and patted the space next to him for her to sit down, she nodded and sat down she studied closely all the little buttons and pins he had on his leather jacket and noticed he had three holes in his jeans, before she could speak anything else he lifted her chin and kissed her lips, she flinched as he bit her lip before releasing his grasp on her neck, surprisingly she didn't pull away her mind told her to but she didn't, he stared at her closed eyes as he thought _'that was the right thing to do'_before getting up and leaving the room, Tuesday was left all alone sitting on the bed gasping for air as she thought she was going to have a panic attack, she stood up from the bed and clutched her stomach "Oh goddess why did I let him do that!" she said aloud, then putting her hand on her forehead "I'm such an idiot" she hissed to her self.she stopped a moment to clear her head then she rushed to the door and opened it and ran down the hall to Autumns room which before she could open it opened by itself and in the doorway stood Autumn with a mars bar in her hand

"Whats wrong?" she asked her mouth full of chocolate

"Tob..."then she stopped and asked herself _'should I tell autumn what happened?'_

"what about Tobias?" She asked suspiciously.

"Um..nothing, about Tobias anyway, why would we be talking about Tobias? he's our brother for goddess' sake"

"Because your infatuated with him" Autumn replied, shifting her hips to a side and taking another bite of her candy.

"I AM NO SUCH THING!" Yelled Tuesday then putting her hand on her hips.

"Yes,you are i know you are so there end of discussion" Autumn replied calmly then slammed the door in Tuesday's face. Tuesday groaned and before she could bang on the door, A very loud bang shook threw the house, Tuesday ran to the top of the stairs to find , standing in front of the kitchen, her mother with a gong in her hand and her head flung back with a big smile and Yelled "CHILDREN! DINNER IS PREPARED!!"

"Oh my goddess you scared the daylights out of me,mother" Tuesday said.

"Ha! get used to it" replied Magenta, then setting down her gong and stick, and continuing to the kitchen.

**What naughty children...REVIEW!! thank you.**


	9. The Wine

**I hope everyone is enjoying, reading this as I am writing it. Enjoy & Review**

**Richard O'Brien Owns everything, in which we all love.**

_**Thank you to Lauren and Kristy (as always)**_

"OH! Food!!" Autumn yelled as she rushed out of her room and passed Tuesday, who stood at the top of the stairs.

"Oh, just rush past me, not even apologizing, gosh.."Tuesday mumbled. Then from down the hall came Tobias with his chains and pins on his jacket swaying side to side with his every move. He Nodded a 'Hello' and walked down one step and left his other foot on the top of the stairs and held his hand in front of Tuesday, who looked like she had just been stunned.

"I'll walk with you to the Dinning room" Tobias insisted in his deep sexy voice. Tuesday replied with a nod and took Tobias' hand, then the two of them walked hand in hand to the dinning room, letting go of each other before getting there of course. When they walked inside they found Autumn sitting down awaiting eagerly for her mother to serve the food, so they took a seat Tuesday sitting next to Autumn, Tobias on the opposite side of her, and Mother mother at the end of the table. All four turned their attention to the noise of a door closing."That must be Riff Raff, I'll go get him." Magenta said rising from the table and walking out of the room, But the three didn't pay any mind after they began to converse.

"So Autumn, did you like your room?" Asked Tobias.

"Of course, It amazing, and it has Mars Bars _AND _lemonade!" She said slapping her hand to the table.

"I'm glad you do, Me and Mother decorated it." at his reply Tuesday and Autumns mouth agate.

"_YOU_ helped put our rooms together" they said in utter confusion

"Why is that surprising?" He asked grabbing one of the neatly arranged bread sticks off of the plate in front of him.

"Hey I just..!" Autumn began to argue but was interrupted.

"You are simply amazing, arent you?" Tuesday stated in a tranced tone.

He naughtily raised his eyebrows, and whispered "So it would seem"

Tuesday shifted her eyes from Tobias to Autumn very bashfully and asked "So you were going to say something?"

"Yeah! I just arranged those!" Autumn said as if she was clueless to the hidden love unraveling around her.

"Sorry" Tobias said taking a bite of it vigorously, but never taking his eyes off of Tuesday.

Before Autumn could yell at her obnoxious brother the doors flung open and their stood Magenta and Riff Raff both in their 'dinner' wear pushing a cart with a bowl of spaghetti on it.

"Finally!" Autumn gasped, sitting up in her chair.

"Look's delicious, Mother" Tuesday commented watching her darling parents push the cart to the end of the table.

"And Hello dad!" Autumn added.

"Hello, dear" Riff Raff said not making eye contact then placing a spoonful of spaghetti on her plate, then continuing to Tuesday plate.

"So everyone I hope is enjoying their 'private' space?" Magenta asked as she poured some on Tobias' plate, then Riff Raff's.

"Oh, I am enjoying alot, Mother, you and Tobias did a fantastic job color coordinating" Tuesday answered.

Magenta stopped raised her eyes to the ceiling as if she was thinking really hard about something.

"She likes the room" Riff Raff blurted out.

"OH! Okay great I'm glad you love it" She replied serving herself some. then grabbing the bottle of wine and pouring it in everyones cup.

"Oooohh wine" Autumn said picking up her cup about to take a drink, but was stopped by Tuesday's glare.

"We're not allowed to have wine" Tuesday stated.

"On transsexual you are" Riff Raff acknowledged.

"Really?" she asked. he replied with a nod.

"Oh, well in that case drink up then" she said raising her glass and taking a sip of it.

"Can we eat now?" Autumn asked , her patience obviously running out.

"Mmhmm" Magenta answered then sat down at the opposite end of the table from Riff Raff, whom was sitting at the head of the table.

So everyone began to eat, for awhile the only noise was the sound of fork scraping the bottom of the plates and the knock of the glasses being put down after a sip.

Tobias decided he would break the silence.

"So when were you guys planning on telling them, one of them has to marry De Lordy?" he asked then took a bite.

"Tobias!" Magenta hissed.

"You told him?!" Riff Raff yelled.

"I..I...Tobias!" Magenta stuttered.

"WHAT!?" Tuesday yelled, her drink was beginning to get to her.

"We were planning on drugging them!" Magenta exclaimed.

"MAGENTA!" Riff Raff yelled in shock that she was telling everyone there intentions.

"What?!" they deserve to know _now_" she plead trying not to get herself deeper in a hole, The out of no where Autumn burst into insane laughter, which caused everyone to glare at her.

"Your name is Magenta, and that's a color!" Autumn yelled still laughing hysterically.

"Oh my goddess" Tuesday exausperatedly whispered.

"Well are you going to tell them?" Tobias continued.

"I suppose we will now!" Riff Raff yelled, causing Autumn to whimper and stop laughing.

Riff Raff glared at Magenta and turned to his drunken daughters, he cleared his throat before he began to speak "Me and Magenta are being black mailed, by De Lordy, and the only way he will not report us to the Royal Council, is if one of you two girls...Marries him."

Magenta just hung her head in shame.

"Why are you being black mailed?" Tuesday asked finally coming to her senses.

"Because he found out about you and Autumn"

"What about us?" Autumn asked also catching on to the seriousness of the situation.

"That you both are our spawn and incestuous couples are not allowed to have children" Magenta answered.

"We could be killed, if the council found out about all of you" Riff Raff said gazing around the table at all of his children, even Tobias, whom he didn't care for much.

"Right, so will one of you volunterily marry him, if not your at the risk of being poisoned" Magenta politely asked.

"I will" Tobias said chuckling after.

"Tobias, this is a very serious situation!" Riff Raff hissed at the boy.

"Well I'm _not_marring him!" Tuesday yelled glaring at her mother.

"Will he buy me Lemonade?" Autumn asked, she was thrilled by the whole thing.

"Of course he will Darling, and he has a castle and a..." Magenta began.

"AUTUMN WONT MARRY HIM EITHER!" Tuesday yelled, then a tear escaped her eye, Autumn grasped her sister's shoulder as if to comfort her.

"WELL SOMEONE HAS TO EVEN IF ITS NOT YOU!" Riff Raff yelled in reply to her statement. Tobias glared at Riff Raff.

"I will do it" Autumn calmly said, Tuesday turned her head quickly to look at Autumn.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Of course, our parents are in danger and I would never let anything happen to them" Autumn said looking at her parents with a smile. Tuesday didn't say anything in return to her sister's agreement, "May I be excused?" Tuesday whispered, biting her lip. Magenta nodded, and Tuesday arose and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Well im glad you have agreed to do this for us Autumn" Riff Raff said, putting his hand over Autumns. Then the door opened and there stood Tuesday with her make up smeared and she walked over to the cart and grabbed the wine bottle and walked back out of the room,with out saying anything the family watched her do so.

Tobias just laughed after his sister left the room with the wine bottle in hand.

"Welcome to the family" Tobias chuckled as he raised his glass and continued his meal, Autumn just smiled and Magenta and Riff Raff started to clear the table. So Autumn and Tobias returned to their room's for the evening, Leaving their parents alone in the kitchen.

"I can't believe you would tell Tobias, Tobias! of all people, about our plan's" Riff Raff hissed as he put the left overs in the fridge.

"Why wouldn't I? he's our son, OUR only son" Magenta barked back turning her body around to face him.

"BECAUSE HE'S A RHOMBUS! and he's...He's just...He's not someone you should trust"

"Well I do trust him, and I love him and you would love him too if you would just give him a chance"

"That's ridiculous, I've given him plenty of chances! But does he ever Listen or take my advice?"

"No.."

"Thank you for actually siding with me ONCE over him!, Your _PRECIOUS _Tobias!"

Mean while,Upstairs Autumn could hear her parents arguing, and she hated for people to yell, especially her parent's so she sneaked away to Tuesday's room she knocked once, then twice but there was no answer, so she slowly opened the door and whispered "Tuesday? are you in here?" after no reply she opened it more so she could see inside, and there on the bed was a passed out Tuesday laying next to an empty wine bottle.

"Oh Goddess Tuesday" she mumbled under her breath. Then walking over to her and tapping her on the shoulder.

"Tuesday, wake up!" she yelled.

"Mmmm?" Tuesday mumbled.

"What?" Autumn questioned trying to understand her sibling.

"Mmm mmm mmmm mmm" She mumbled again.

"Oh get up, you drunken hussies" Autumn said flopping herself next to Tuesday on the bed.

"What do you want?" Tuesday finally managed to say correctly.

"I just want to be in here with you" Autumn answered, then propping her head up on her hand.

"Oh..well in that case..turn off the light" Tuesday purred then picking herself up and laying on her side.

"HA! for what?" Autumn asked.

"Nothing it was a joke, darling, is there anymore wine down stairs?" Tuesday slurred.

"Yes, but none of its for you" Autumn answered then sitting up.

"Oh goddess don't move so fast you make me dizzy" Tuesday said closing her eyes and sitting up too.

"Sorry...well mother and father are fighting" Autumn whispered.

"Are they really?, why?" Tuesday asked maybe finally coming out of her drunken stupor.

"I don't know?..Because of something Tobias did I think"

"Oh poor Tobias, no one seems to like him"

"Except for you"

"Shut up!"

"Why? you know you like him.

"I do not"

"You can say that over and over again and I know your lying" Autumn said getting off the bed.

"You don't know that for sure" Tuesday said following her.

"Well maybe I don't"

"Yeah..Maybe you.."

"Good night Tuesday" Autumn said walking out of the room not even letting her sister finish. Tuesday groaned loudly and ran her fingers through her hair not even caring about the pain of de-tangling it with them. Shortly After she heard her mother and father's foot step's walking down the hall and knock on Autumn's door then when she opened it she heard her mother say "In the morning All of us are going to De Lordy's Fief to have tea with him and his Mother, so dress nice and get plenty of rest."

Autumn replied "Yes Mother"

"Great, Good night then darling, we love you very much" Magenta replied, and then they continued walking down the hall then before Tuesday had time to pretend she was asleep, They knocked on her door, so she had no other choice but to open it, when she did her mother smiled at her and so did her father.

"Wake up early tomorrow darling, all of us are going to meet with De Lordy and and his mother, so dress nice properly and be polite" Riff Raff whispered to her.

"I will, and I'm sorry about how I yelled at you earlier tonight, at dinner" Tuesday replied then opening the door wider.

"It's fine darling you had a reason" Magenta said raising Tuesday's chin. Tuesday just nodded and nervously laughed.

"Well Good Night Darling" Riff Raff said.

"We love you" Magenta added

"Good night" Tuesday replied then closed her door and went to sleep.

Riff Raff and Magenta continued on to their room down the long hall and also went to sleep, Maybe.

**Review PLEASE!! **


	10. A BEE!

**I hope your enjoying Tuesday and Tobias' love affair :) cos' I am ha ha! ENJOY!! and REVIEW!!**

**Richard O'Brien owns everything..and all of us...**

_**Happy 2 week anniversary Lauren! I hope you find this enjoyable.**_

Autumn a woke dark, and early to get ready for her brunch she was having with her future husband, '_I wonder if he's handsome' _she thought as she searched for a nice outfit to wear eventually stopping for a sip of lemonade every couple of seconds, then she gasped loudly when she found the perfect outfit. A cream colored jumper with a white poof skirt with sequins all over, which fit her perfectly.

"How cute" she whispered to herself in the mirror as she swayed from side to side letting her skirt flow with her, then she moved on to her hair, which she decided to curl up and pinned a giant Cream colored bow in the back of it, when she was odne with that she had to pick which one of all her spectacular shoes she was going to wear, as she rifled through her drawr filled with shoes she found the perfect pair, a white silk ballerina pump, she cringed with excitement as she laced them up her ankle's, as soon as she was done she spritzed some perfume onto herself from her fancy bottle and sprinted out the door and down stairs.

The family was sitting around the island in the center of the kitchen, Riff Raff was reading the daily paper, Magenta was pokeing at her bacon, Tobias was taking a bite of his apple, and Tuesday had yet to come down stairs.

"Good Morning everyone!!" Autumn yelled as she walked through the door way in all her cuteness.

"Good Morning" everyone replied in a monotone.

"So whats for breakfast?" She asked taking a seat next to her father.

"Egg's, Bacon, and an Apple" Magenta answered standing up to fetch her daughter a plate.

"oooh yummy"

"Indeed" Tobias remarked, raising his eyebrows and taking another bite of his apple.

"So where's Tuesday" Riff Raff asked not taking his eyes off the paper.

"Um I'm not sure, probably still getting ready" Autumn answered picking up her fork to eat the food which was on the plate her mother had just placed in front of her.

"I'll go fetch her" Tobias said.

"Oh that would be lovely Tobi" Magenta commented, whilst walking past him and touching his shoulder, Autumn mouthed an 'Aw' as he began to walk out the door. He payed no mind to his taunting sister, instead he just kept walking down the hall then to the stair's and then to Tuesday's room, he knocked and put his ear to the door, he could hear random 'clonks' and 'clunks' as her footsteps approached the door, Then the door flung open and he quickly moved his head to pretend as though he was looking down the hall.

"Why good morning Tuesday" He said with a smile on his face.

"Oh goddess please don't yell, I've got the worst Head ache" she said walking back to the mirror leaving the door open as if to say 'come in'.

"I see, well everyones waiting for you down stair's"

"I'll be ready in just a minute" She said putting on her eyeliner in a fuss.

"Okay well I'll be.." he began to say as he approached the door.

"Wait"

"Yes darling" then he turned and faced her again.

"Do I look alright?" She said standing up and twirling around. She was wearing a Black dress that had a sequined, purple heart in the left hand corner, and her hair was was all down with a purple headband holding back her frizz, she was also wearing a pair of Black Stiletto's.

"You look like a hussie going to a funeral, But I like it" He commented.

"Aw you do?"

"Of course I do now lets go down stairs before..well...lets just go" He said nervously as he thoughts of him and his sister, which wasn't so ghastly especially in this family, began to race in his head.

"Okay" she replied and followed him out of the door.

Riff Raff stood by the entrance of the door with his freshly poured glass of Bourbon, when Tuesday and Tobias arrived.

"Ah there you are" Riff Raff spoke as he turned to face her.

"Oh thank you" She said as she took the glass out of his hand and took a drink.

"That is not for you my little drunk" He said taking it back and smiling at her.

"But I need it" she replied staring at the liquid swaying around in the glass.

"No you don't you need some breakfast!" Magenta said pushing her to the table and helping her on to the chair.

"Oh mother, please, don't yell" Tuesday plead then flopping her head onto the counter.

"Our daughter has her first hangover" Riff Raff acknowledged.

"Aw how lovely" Magenta said pouring Tuesday some apple juice and placing two aspirins next to the glass.

Tuesday raised her head and mouthed 'thank you' to her mind reading mother then popping the two pills into her mouth and chasing them with apple juice.

"She'll be having alot of firsts here now wont she" Tobias mumbled.

"What was that?" asked Riff Raff.

"Oh, nothing just saying how beautiful my sister's look this fine morning" he quickly came up with instead of his other remark.

"That they do Tobi" Magenta replied to his comment.

"Why thank you Tobi" Said Autumn with her head tilted to the side then she stood up and brushed the crumbs off her skirt.

"Is everyone ready?" Riff Raff asked, before finishing his glass.

"Yes" Magenta said putting the last dish away in the sink.

"Lets go then" Riff said motioning for everyone to follow him to the car outside. So everyone did.

Once they were all outside Autumn asked "OH! CAN I DRIVE!! PLEASE!!" with out any word Riff Raff threw her the keys in her direction "OH YAY!"

Then Riff sat in the passenger side, and Magenta, Tuesday and Tobias all sat in back of the small, green, Hatchback.

"So I just turn the key right?" Autumn asked trying to shove the key forward.

"Yes, but do it carefully" Riff Raff instructed.

"Oh goddess were going to die" Tobias huffed as he placed one leg under the other to make more room for his mother and sister.

"Oh shut up you bloody rhombus" Autumn called back then turning around to drive out of the driveway.

"Okay slowly now Autumn" Magenta instructed. But Autumn pulled back out of the drive way at full speed and breaked vigoursously to push the gear into drive, then pressing on the gas to take off.

"Oh god Autumn you dont have to drive so fast" Tuesday pleaded.

"I know what I'm doing! know shush you drunken hussie!" Autumn said paying close attention to her rear view mirror going about 40 miles an hour on a 20 miles an hour zone, switching from lane to lane every couple seconds, which caused all the passenger to wreck into one another in the back seat.

"Mom Oh My Gosh! look we have to go to that store later!" Autumn pointed to a small shop at the corner of the street, and the car slowly started to move lanes by its self.

"AUTUMN!" everyone yelled.

"OH! sorry gosh!" she yelled, yanking the car back in the right direction.

"Just pay attention dear" Magenta pleaded, then placing her face in her hand.

Autumn said nothing, then the Light turned yellow, and Autumn stepped on the gas. "I can make it"

"No Autumn just stop!" Riff Raff yelled, he was very tensed.

"I GOT IT!!" She replied still speeding to the light.

"NO!! JUST STOP!" Tuesday yelled, it turned red and once it did the car flew by the light and to the other side.

"HA! I told you I could make it" Autumn said slowly easing up on the gas and looking at Tuesday in her rear view window.

The car was quiet for a second until something came flying in through the window, "OH MY FUCKEN GOSH A BEE!! A BEE!!" Autumn yelled swerving the car from left to right.

"Autumn! THE WHEEL!!" Riff Raff yelled.

"AHHH!! ITS GOING TO STING ME!!" she replied not even not paying any mind to her father's command, The Tuesday and Tobias were scared out of their mind so they began to scream.

So Magenta decided to finally say "Autumn, dear, I zhink you should stop ze car...and erm let your father.."

"STOP THE FUCKING CAR!!" Riff Raff yelled, which in result Autumn pressed on the break and put it in park, everyone behind her was honking and going around.

"Okay sorry!" Autumn said taking off her seat belt.

"Now come to this side" Riff Raff commanded.

"Yes darling just try and scoot over and you guys can switch" Magenta insisted now relieves that her homicidal daughter was no longer driving.

So they moved towards each other.

"Oh watch your hand darling"

"Sorry dad" Eventually they got to the opposite ends, Autumn, of course, was up side down in the passenger side, and Riff Raff had his leg out the window.

"How the hell?" Riff Raff wondered in a puzzled tone.

"HA! Oh my gosh look It was a leaf!" Autumn chuckled holding the leaf up and smiling at grinning at everyone in the backseat, whom glared back at her.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Tuesday said then dropped her head to lean on tobias' shoulder.

"HA! stupid leaf!" Autumn laughed then threw the leaf out of the window, and Riff put the car in drive and proceeded to De Lordy's place.

When they arrived they all got out of the car and were almost thanking the gods that they were able to get out of the car alive, then they stretched and began to walk to the front door.

**Please Review..I shall continue later ;)**


	11. Innocent Kisses

**Im glad everyone is enjoying this as much as I am :) yay!!**

**Richard O'Brien's own everything gosh...**

Riff Raff banged the huge knocker attached to the door three times, when finally a man opened the door in a butler's suit.

"How may I assist you?" The man said in a monotone.

"Hello I'm Riff Raff and were all here to see De Lordy" Riff Raff answered.

"We had a scheduled Brunch" Magenta added, the butler nodded and moved out of the way so they could enter, motioning them to come in, so they all moved inside and huddled together in a small group, in the big fief.

"Will I be living here?" Autumn asked, finally realizing the seriousness of the situation.

"Of course dear, he'll be your husband, so you must live with him" Magenta answered pushing her and the other two children in the direction the butler instructed them to go.

"This place is never ending!" Tuesday yelled wanting to sit down and have a glass of liquor.

"We've only been walking for at the most two minutes" Tobias scoffed.

"Oh is that all?" Tuesday sarcastically replied then smiling at her secret infatuation whom nodded back politely, which made Tuesday love him a tiny bit less.

After a few more minutes of walking, They could see a woman slowly approaching them from down the hall.

"Does anyone else see that?" Tuesday asked, hoping she wasn't going insane.

"If you see a creepy old lady walking towards us then, yeah I see it" Autumn replied then ,tightly, grabbing hold of her mothers arm.

"It's De Lordy's mother" Riff Raff huffed as he seen the reaction of the two girls "So be nice to her, Autumn"

"And what about Tuesday? She has to be nice too" Autumn angrily whispered.

"Yes you too Tuesday" Magenta added.

"Damn..." She hissed under her breath.

The woman came closer, close enough to see the family. She made a face of utter disgust then covered it with a smile.

Tobias chuckled at the face she had made "I think she likes you" He remarked patting Autumn's back.She glared back at him.

"Tobias" Riff Raff disciplined. Which Tobias accepted and stayed quiet.

"You must be the Vitus' " The woman called only a couple feet from them.

"That we are madam" Riff Raff answered, in false respect. Everyone put on a smile just as they had been told.

"What a lovely group of children"

"Oh thank you" Magenta and Riff Raff replied.

"You are..married?"

"No, he's my brother" Magenta answered. The woman's eyes widened.

"But were not together, these are all her children" Riff Raff quickly answered hoping to distract her from what Magenta had just replied.

"Oh! for a second there I thought you were incestuous" The woman suspiciously spoke.

"Incestuous, us?, oh no were not like that" Magenta caught on.

"I just help her raise them and such" He added "There all bastards" He whispered pretending to not try and offend the children.

"Ohh..So which one of you is Autumn?" She swiftly asked, trying to move her attention from the weird guardians of the children, or so she thought.

"That's me!" Autumn quickly answered standing up straight and holding out her hand.

"Ah what a lovely young woman" The lady replied, who was relieved to find out it wasn't the one whom looked as if she was ready for a funeral, not taking any mind to Autumn's arm extended forward.

"I am looking forward to being your Daughter, I think we can be great friends!" Autumn vivaciously said.

"I don't think so dear" She replied, which made Magenta give her an evil look.

"Oh..." Autumn disappointingly spoke.

"Well here we are" She said grabbing hold of the door knobs on the two wooden doors and pushing them open, De Lordy was sitting on one of the four, black leather, couches all set in a square with a coffee table in the center filled with fruit's and chocolate, obviously fondue, and the bottles of alcohol is what caught Tuesday's eye.

"THERE YOU ALL ARE!!" De Lordy yelled getting of the couch, with a struggle. "I've been waiting for ages!" He continued walking over to give his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry It took me so long, my dear, but I had to tend to some thing, some maniac fool was causing utter dismay on the streets earlier." She excused, while sitting down on the couch De Lordy had been sitting on. Autumn's cheeks blushed, as did Riff Raff's.

"So Magenta, I see your looking lovely, as always" De Lordy said motioning for the family to sit down.

"De Lordy, we've come to marry you off with _her_ daughter, now please, don't hit on Magenta"

"Does it angry you?" De Lordy said eyeing Magenta undressing her with his eyes.

"De Lordy your scum" Magenta hissed.

"I really don't think that kind of language is necessary especially after what I am doing for you, all" He said turning and waltzing over to the couch on the far end to take a seat.

Riff Raff glared at Magenta, wanting her not to reply which he knew she so desperately wanted to. So they all just had a seat Tobias, Riff Raff, and Tuesday all sat on one couch, and Autumn and Magenta on the other, no one sat with De Lordy or his mother.

"So feel free to take one of the many varieties of fruit I have sorted here for everyone whenever you'd like" He said grabbing a strawberry and tossing it whole in his mouth. Which made Autumn flinch not wanting her almost Fiancee to choke.

"So which one of you is Ashley?" He said with a wide smile looking at the two girls.

"It's Autumn, and That's me" Autumn said kind of pissy, she hated when people didn't remember her name.

"Oh sorry Autumn,so why dont you come and take a seat by me huh? and you too" He said patting the seat next to him and turning to look at Tuesday.

"Okay" Autumn said standing up and fixing her skirt then waltzing over to sit next him, followed by Tuesday whom got up walked over and sat, not saying anything.

"Autumn, what a beautiful name" De Lordy said working his charm, or trying to anyway.

"Thank you" Autumn replied as he took her hand in his.

"So if I was to agree, what do you have to offer?"

"Well..." She said slowly beginning to lift her shirt.

"Oh My" Magenta whispered, as Riff Raff tried to find a place to put his eyes anywhere other than his daughter. Tobias did the same.

"Oooh..I like where this is going..." De Lordy purred, getting giddy as he watched her hands slowly expose her stomach.

"No! Autumn!" Tuesday yelled grabbing her shirt and pulling it down "He meant like skills and Talents.." Tuesday explained, glaring at her sister who was glaring back at her.

"I still don't know what your talking about" Autumn chuckled.

"What can you do?.."De Lordy asked, annoyed by Tuesday whom stopped what he was hoping to happen.

"OH! I can Sing and Dance!" Autumn replied eagerly.

"Oh goddess.." Riff Raff whispered, gulping down his entire cup of hard liquor.

"Can you show me?" De Lordy asked.

"Hell yeah!" Autumn exclaimed getting up and moving to the other side of the room, where there was more space.

De Lordy watched eagerly as she kicked off her pump's

"Okay so this is a very popular dance that we do on earth"

"please don't let it be the crank that dance" Tuesday whispered then placed her hand over her face.

"Its called , I think, Crank dat!" Autumn explained then threw her arms up in the air and began to dance and sing to the lyrics.

"Oh My what profanity" De Lordy's mother exclaimed looking petrified at Autumn doing her dance.

"What is that?" Everyone asked, They were puzzled.

"OH!! Come here dad I'll show you!" Autumn yelled then ran over and grabbed her father's hand and pulling him up to dance with her.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Magenta said as she watched her lover hold his drink for dear life.

"Now put your hands like this and move from side to side" She instructed putting his arms into place.

"Like this?" he asked. then dancing in the way he was instructed.

"Just like that!!" she cheered Then both of them did the 'Crank dat' dance and laughed the entire time.

Just as Autumn was about to get to the chorus part of her singing.

"What is that?" Everyone asked, They were puzzled.

"OH!! Come here dad I'll show you!" Autumn yelled then ran over and grabbed her father's hand and pulling him up to dance with her.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Magenta said as she watched her lover hold his drink for dear life.

"Now put your hands like this and move from side to side" She instructed putting his arms into place.

"Like this?" he asked. then dancing in the way he was instructed. The both of them did the 'Crank dat' dance and laughed the entire time.

Just as Autumn was about to get to the Chorus Tuesday rushed up and yelled "OKAY! That's enough Autumn thank you" then grabbing her and taking her back to the seat. Autumn looked bewildered by her sister's action. And so did Riff Raff as he walked back to his seat, with his empty cup still in hand. Then throwing it out of consideration Autumn asked "Did you like it!?" trying to contain her uncontrollable excitement.

"Of course I did lovely" He said rubbing her cheek with his fingers "Here have some Vodka maybe that will calm you down a little" he insisted then Handed her a glass.

"Oh thank you" Tuesday gasped grabbing a cup off the table and pouring herself some.

"I'll take some" called Tobias, still in a silent fit of laughter.

"Pour me and your father some too wont you dear" Magenta asked looking at Tuesday politely.

"Okay..sheesh" Tuesday mumbled, pouring her alcohol consuming family drinks, then handing them over.

A few minutes later, Everyone was looking a little tipsy.

"I think I will return to my head quarters" His mother said getting up and walking quickly to the door.

"It was so nice meeting you!" Autumn called to the door which then slammed before she could wave.

"How rude" Tuesday said as she took a sip of her third cup.

"Well when shall we have the wedding?" Riff Raff asked, able to hold his liquor, better than the rest did anyway.

"I was thinking in maybe a week?" De Lordy suggested.

"A WEEK!?" that not even enough time to have a gown made!" Magenta scoffed, then walked over to the other couch where her brother sat.

"I can have a gown made by tomorrow same time as now, If i wanted to" De Lordy bragged, dancing his fingers on Autumns arm, which was rather close since she had been warming up to him the more Liquor she had.

"Wheres your bathroom?" Tuesday asked, standing up, then fixing her crooked dress.

"Down the hall, second door on the right, then down that hall and first door to the left" De Lordy replied never taking his eyes off Autumn whom he become mildly infatuated with.

"Okay, i'll be right back" Tuesday slurred, then stumbled to the door drink still in hand.

"Can someone go with her, she's way to drunk to stand, let alone walk" Magenta said in between hiccups, also drunk herself.

"I'll go.." Tobias said then walking to his sister's aid.

"So a week..I think that is enough time don't you?" De Lordy asked Autumn.

"Of course whatever you say darling now hold still, and shush" Autumn commanded then placing her head on his shoulder trying to fall asleep.

"Maybe we should go now?" Riff Raff said looking at his intoxicated family.

"I don't need help I've got it fine, perfectly, okay?" Tuesday slurred slipping then being caught by Tobias.

"Yeah I'll listen when you make sense" Tobias said clutching to her side and holding her up.

"I am did make sense" She yawned then placing her head on the wall next to her.

"HA! you am eh?" he mocked "Fine her I'll go back to the room" then letting her go and almost letting her fall to the ground.

"Okay maybe I do need little help, but...what were you saying?" She murmured then staring at her brother confusedly.

"Your such a drunken hussy now follow me" He said bringing her into the door beside them.

"Where are you taking me? are you trying to seduce me?" She asked still in his clutches as she stumbled, dragged, to the Small closet at the end of the hall.

"If I was...trying to seduce you that is...would you let me?" He asked his vulnerable sister.

"Just have me already goddess there so much..tension between us, so sexual and...wrong" she said staring at him in the dim lighted closet which the door had been shut to.

"You can feel it to I see..." He replied sitting on the floor next to her.

"Mmmhhmm" She bubbled as she sipped the last drink of her vodka.

"I think thats enough" Tobias said taking the glass from her hand and placing it on the shelf above them.

"Enough? you can never have enough vodka" she remarked then closed her eyes and put her head down on his shoulder.

"Tuesday.." he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I want to kiss you" He said then raising her head to face him.

"Then do it..." She answered staring blankly into his eyes.

So he did, and he did again and again, soon both of them were in a hot mess of lust and passion, their sweaty arms inter twined with one another's, not yet making love, just innocent kisses.

"Wait!" Tuesday yelled as he tried to slowly huver over her.

"Whats wrong? Don't you want it? I can feel that you need it" Tobias replied then getting closer, and kissing her again.

"Well...I do just not here..not now" She answered then pushing him away and sitting up right again next to him.

"If not now when?" Tobias asked but as Tuesday opened her mouth to speak, The door Flung open.

"Oh Goddess, I'm so sorry..." Magenta yelled when she opened to the small closet door mistaking it for the bathroom.

"Mother what do you want?!" Tobias yelled, as Tuesday hid her face in her hands then moving her legs which were tangled with her brothers.

"Oh im sorry..wait! are you two...Incestuous?!" She slurred in utter dismay.

"No of course we aren't" Tuesday answered then looking at her mother, with lip gloss all over her mouth, and her brother's.

"Were not?" Tobias asked helping his Tuesday up from her fetal position.

"No were not" Tuesday whispered, then winking at her brother.

"OH! Of course were not silly billy" Tobias then corrected, as he walked out of the small closet and progressed down the hall.

"Oh..Because you two look very...dishe...dis...MESSY! Goddess im so drunk" She hissed then taking her daughter's drunken hand and they both walked down the hall.

"Oh your silly mother. now lets go home" Tuesday said trying to keep her composure and control on the current situation.

**Oh sexy...I hope you enjoyed that little bit ;) And sorry this was uploaded an little late, I got a slight writters block earlier but was healed rather quickly..QUICKLY okay sorry inside joke ;) REVIEW!! and tell me what you think of the whole idea and plot line it would make me frisson if you did :)**


	12. That Gaze

**Please review it if you read it please, and thanks to everyone whom has reviewed (and who's planning on it)**

**Richard O'Brien own's everyhting and all of us...and I love it ;)**

Riff Raff held his drunken daughter as he walked out of the room to find his other two children and his lover, sister.

"Call me tomorrow Riff Raff and we'll talk detail" De Lordy said laying his over whelmed head on the couch.

"yeah...Magenta will call you" Riff Raff replied for De Lordy had killed his buzz.

"Okay whatever works.." But his voice was muffled by the door after Riff Raff slammed it shut.

"well lets go find your mother and get out of here" Riff Raff whispered to Autumn as though she could hear him.

"Mmhmm" she replied trying not to fall asleep. Riff Raff said nothing as he held his daughter and walked towards the end of the hall.

"Are you sure?" Magenta asked Tuesday very suspiciously.

"Could you drop it! Ugh I need a drink" Tuesday replied then rubbing her temples.

"You really should stop with your drinking your turning into a drunken hussy" Magenta chuckled then stumbling forward which made Tuesday reach for her instantly so she wouldn't fall.

"I will stop when I think its time to" She replied holding her mother's arm and looking into her eyes.

"Your eyes are so serious.." She said then laughing afterward and falling to the ground.

"Ugh" Tuesday groaned and fell to the ground, joining her in meaningless laughter.

"Oh Tobias! Where's your mother?" Riff Raff asked turning the corner to see Tobias walking hurriedly towards him.

"Erm..their back there some where" He answered, then rushed passed him. Riff Raff grabbed his arm as he walked by.

"Well I think you should go get them" He calmly spoke.

"Fine.." He mumbled, even if his father hated him he still gave him respect, sometimes, and loved him dearly.

Then Riff Raff glared at his son as he made a swift turn around and headed back the other way.

"Here darling stay here while I go help Tobias get your mother" commanded Riff Raff then setting Autumn on the floor in the hall way. She just nodded, and Riff Raff walked away soon catching up with Tobias.

"Where did you last see them?"

"They are right there" Tobias said pointing to a bundle of human on the floor near the middle of the hall.

"Oh good, this family is slowly turning into drunks, its madness I tell you, MADNESS!" a frustrated Rif Raff said.

"Tell me about it" He replied laughing.

"RIFFY, DARLING COME OVER HERE!! NOW!!" Magenta slurred from over at the other end.

"Shhhhh!! Magenta!" Riff Raff replied.

"Oh!...SORRY!!" she loudly whispered, then looked around paranoid like which caused Tuesday's laughter to uproar yet again.

"Goddess.." Tobias whispered to himself.

Once Riff Raff and Tobias reached them they helped them up and tried to keep their sanity while they still laughed at nothing.

"Tuesday, Magenta keep quiet please" Riff Raff begged as he helped them walk back to the main entrance and go home.

"Where's Autumn?" Tuesday asked catching her balance and looking around.

"She's over in the other hall and we have to get her, So Shift it!" Riff Raff yelled evidently annoyed now.

"Fine, don't get your panties in a bunch.." She mumbled then pouting.

"Stop" Magenta commanded then speeding up her steps to get to Autumn quicker.

Then everyone stayed quiet and also sped up, in a couple of seconds they were only a few feet from Autumn's limp body, fast asleep.

"Autumn, dear, Wake up so we can go home" Riff Raff called lowering to Autumn's level and moving her flattened hair from her face, fastening it behind her ear.

"Okay" she said startling everyone as her eyes opened and jolted up right.

"That-A-girl" He said then helping her up.

The family walked to the door, Tobias opened it, then they began there journey down the few steps of the, not for long, fief.

"OH!" Autumn yelled as she tripped walking down the stair's.

"Woopsy Tulip!" Riff Raff yelled reaching for her immediatly and holding her up, then walking down the steps dragging her along.

"HA! Woopsy TULIP!" Tuesday yelled as she began her contagious laughter, then falling backwards to sit on the step.

"Tulip!" Autumn mocked. In reply Riff Raff let go of Autumn and let her fall to the ground, and continued to walk away, following Tobias to the car leaving all the women of the family behind.

"WAIT!" Magenta yelled trying to catch her breath, in between laughter, which she too had caught. Neither of the men turned to help.

"We can help ourselves! come on" Tuesday said picking herself up and forwarding her hand to whom ever wanted its support.

"Thanks darling" Magenta said sighing then taking her hand and pulling herself up, as well.

"Now you Autumn" Tuesday said shaking her hand in a fast manor as if telling her sister to hurry.

"Okay..." she spoke then grabbed her siblings hand "Ugh..im so tired" she complained.

"Arent ve all?" Magenta said taking her daughters hands and walking forward down the steps and to the car.

"CAN I DRIVE!?" Autumn yelled as they all shoveled into the small hatchback.

'HELL NO!" everyone yelled back.

"gosh.." Autumn groaned then ducked her head as she was forced to sit in the back with her brother and sister.

Once inside the family stayed quite content, Magenta held Riff Raff's hand then placed her head on the head rest and sighed, Tobias just gazed out of the window, and Tuesday and Autumn propped their heads on one another and went to sleep, Riff Raff obviously drove.

"Today was fun" Magenta said picking up her head and facing Riff Raff.

"Yes it was, dear" He replied also looking at her, then facing the road again.

"We'll be home soon Tobias, then you can help me feed the Alsatians" Magenta said turning to look at her precious son.

"Anything for you mother"He answered then smiled, Magenta took her hand away from Riff Raff and placed it in the backseat, Tobias grabbed it and held tightly, as she smiled back at him through the rear view mirror. Riff Raff caught this gaze, which made him bubble with jealousy, so he put his hand back on the wheel and continued the drive home.

**Review and tell me what you think of my pride and joy ha ha! **


	13. Chicken?

**Sorry this took so long to post, I decided to take a break but I'll start posting again alright :) I hope your liking this, PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Richard O'Brien Owns it all except Autumn, Tuesday, Tobias but he mine as well own them too.**

"Girls, wake up!" Riff Raff yelled as he shook Autumn and Tuesday, whom were passed out in the back seat, Tuesday jolted awake and Autumn startled awake as well.

"Whats wrong, whats happened?!" Tuesday yelled in a state of panic, for some strange reason.

"Nothing, were home that's all, now come on, you can go to sleep inside" He replied, then walked away.

"Whats his problem?" Autumn whispered, her voice fresh from sleep. Tuesday replied with a shrug and stepped over her sister to get out of the small green hatchback, Followed by Autumn. The two girl both went inside, and to the kitchen.

"Good night mother" They spoke as they began to walk up the stairs.

"You can't go to bed now, it's only 4:30" Magenta hissed.

"What?! 4:30 but the su...OH! never mind" Tuesday said then leaned on the wall next to the stairs.

"Well what do we do until then?" Autumn asked, walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"You could go outside and feel the cool breeze, while I make dinner." Magenta suggested.

"That's sounds good, come on Autumn lets go outside" Insisted Tuesday then walked to the front and opened it.

"Fine..." She groaned in reply then walking to the door and out they went.

"What do you want to do now?" Autumn asked sitting on the front step.

"I don't know, Maybe we could walk around the block?" Tuesday asked.

"I don't feel like moving right now" Autumn said bringing her knees up to her chest and placing her barrying her face into them.

"Why not? whats wrong?" Tuesday said sitting on the step, and putting her arm around Autumn's shoulder.

"Nothing, just..nothing im just tired" She replied the looked at her sister with a false smile.

"Okay then.." Tuesday replied, suspicion in her tone.

"Really I am"

"Okay I believe you" Tuesday lied.

Autumn put her head on Tuesday shoulder and they sat there on the stoop looking at the mid-day moon, A couple of minutes later they heard a voice call from the curb.

"Hello Neighbors!" It was a young girl, about their age,walking up the drive with a round cake in her hand's.

"Um, Hi" Tuesday said standing up to greet the girl.

"Hello!" Autumn spoke, quickly jolted out of her trance like state, and back to normal.

"I'm Narcissa, what's your name? or name's" she laughed after she corrected herself.

"My name is Tuesday and this my.."

"Autumn, her sister" She said, a little ticked.

"Oh..your parents are name wizards" Narcissa commented.

"Why would you say that?" Autumn asked eager to hear what she had to say.

"Because you both have cool names, and so does your brother, he is your brother right?" she asked moving her hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"Yes, he is our brother..and yeah they are pretty cool names i guess" Tuesday answered.

"Mmhmm" Autumn agreed.

"Well I brought over this cake I baked, maybe we could be friends?" Narcissa said handing the cake to Tuesday, as she got closer the stench of liquor was strong from the two.

"Well thank you, for this" Tuesday said looking at the cake which made her feel nausea's.

"Oh, your welcome, erm..I'll see you guys around then, yeah?" Narcissa said taking a step back.

"Of course" Tuesday said turning around to take the cake inside.

"It was nice meeting you" Autumn added, doing the same.

"Samsies, Bye" she then turned and left, back across the street where she lived.

The girls walked in and shut the door.

"Here take this to mom in the kitchen" Tuesday instructed, handing Autumn the cake "and I'm going to bed i don't care if its 5 O'clock!" then she stormed up stairs and shut her door.

"Gosh, rude..." Autumn mumbled, since she didnt even have a chance to ask her what was wrong, then went to the kitchen.

"Here mother, the neighbor girl gave us a cake" Autumn said then placing it on the table.

"Oh how nice, was it Narcissa?" Magenta asked walking over to look at the cake.

"Yeah, you know her?" Autumn answered, sitting on the stool.

"Know her? She has my grandchild" Magenta spoke acting as if it was nothing.

"WHAT?! What grandchild, and from who!? what!? I'm extremely confused now" Autumn said following her mother around the kitchen.

"She was Tobias' first girl friend and she became pregnant, and now they have a daughter" Magenta calmly answered.

"But how!?"

"Well when a boy loves a girl, he..."

"No! I know how it _happened, _but how..could..Oh no"

"Why are you so upset about this Autumn?"

"No mother you don't understand, Tuesday can't find out NO one can tell her and I mean no one" Autumn said in a loud whisper.

"Why would she care..Oh...Oh Goddess I had totally forgot" Magenta replied slowly remembering the happenings earlier on in the day, which lead into a loud gasp.

"She'll be so upset!" Autumn said running her fingers through her hair.

"She would...well lets just keep our little secret, and I don't think Tobias would mention it, He's not to fond of Tabatha"

"Who?" Autumn said glaring at her mother, hoping it wasnt another girl Tobias had impregnated.

"The child" Magenta answered biting her nail.

"Mother no! your talons!" Autumn gasped snatching Magenta's hand away from her mouth.

"Oh see what you two put me through! my talons are suffering!" she yelled then walking to the small door in the corner and opening it in a fit of stress "could you call your brother? he needs to help me feed the dogs"

"I'll help you" Autumn suggested locking her hands together and holding back her excitement at the thought of dogs.

"Okay, theres alot of them and they will bite if they sense your nervousness, so you cant be scared" Magenta commanded leaning into the large bag of dog food and scooping out tons of dog food into a bucket.

"I won't" Autumn replied then walked over to the bucket and tried to lift it.

"I'll get it dear" Magenta said lifting up the bucket with ease.

"Goddess...wonder woman" Autumn whispered, then followed her mother out of the kitchen and towards the back door.

Before Magenta opened it she turned and told her daughter "Do not be frightened"

"I wont mother now open the door, quickly!" Autumn whined as she shivered with anticipation.

"Okay okay and don't order me around, I'm the mother!" Magenta quickly disciplined.

"Fine sheesh, just open the damn door" Autumn yelled.

Magenta just rolled her eyes and opened the door which was surrounded by Alsatian's, all whimpering and jumping around.

"Silence!" Magenta yelled, making Autumn flinch, And all the dogs shut up "Good dogs" she spoke softly then motioned for them to stay and walked over to the huge rectangular bowl.

"You feed then in that?" Autumn said astonished by the huge corral looking thing her mother poured the food in.

"Yes Autumn now help me pour this"

"Oh! sorry" she said then launching to grab hold of the bucket and tipping it forward.

"Just like that..." Magenta remarked as a mother should "Now that's it, good job"

"yay! I did it" Autumn said as if she were a child.

"Now its almost time for dinner lets get back inside and wash up" She said then handing the empty bucket to Autumn.

"Okay, im starving, what are we having?" she asked as her mother whistled for the dogs to move from the door and eat.

"We are having chicken, and rice" she answered as they both walked through the herd of dogs jumping over one another to eat.

"Chicken?"

"What? you don't like chicken?"

"Ive never had it" Autumn answered as she opened the door.

"You haven't had chicken? Well I'm sure you'll like it" Magenta replied then smiled and they both walked inside.

"You know I'm actually not hungry, I'm starting to feel sick" Autumn said then covering her mouth with her hand.

"Whats wrong? Maybe you should lie down instead" Magenta said feeling her forehead.

Autumn replied with a nod and walked up stairs "Good night mother"

"Good night dear" Magenta said as she worriedly watched her daughter turn the corner.

So for the rest of the day Magenta just sat and waited for her brother to come home from work and have dinner with her.

**The end is pointless but I had to fill in the rest of the day with something, REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	14. Naughty Children

**Enjoy and Review please. By the way this is about 3 days later.**

**Richard O'Brien owns everything...EVERYTHING!**

Magenta stood in front of the stove getting popped by oil all over her arms, it didn't bother her to much, as Autumn walked into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Mother" She spoke as she took a seat on the stool closest to the stove.

"Good Morning Darling, Did you sleep well?" Magenta asked, then turning around and placing two strips of bacon on a glass plate with a napkin on it.

"Yup I did" Autumn cheerfully said tapping her nails on the island.

"So do you have anything to do today?" Magenta questioned eyeing her giddy daughter.

"Ugh, Yes I have to...TUESDAY!" She screamed as Tuesday appeared in the door way.

"Good Morning everyone" She replied, her voice still fresh from sleep.

"Good Morning dear" Magenta said to Tuesday as she walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Ooh bacon" she whispered then grabbing one for it to be hit out of her hand.

"You gotta wait for everyone until we can eat" Autumn hissed.

"Fine" Groaned Tuesday.

"Well your up early, Tuesday is there a reason?" asked Magenta not taking her eyes off the other bacon strips frying in the pan.

"No, I just couldn't sleep so I decided to finally wake up" a slightly irritated Tuesday said.

"Oh, Well do you have anything to do today?"

"Mother, do I ever have anything to do?" Tuesday replied sarcastically.

"Well no but you might want to hang out with Narcissa or maybe you and Autumn can go somewhere." Magenta suggested. Tobias walked into the door and sat next to Tuesday, trying to be noticed.

"No I cant go, im going to dress shopping today with DeLady" Autumn said waving at her brother, who waved back.

"Oh...I wanted to go with you to get your dress." Magenta sadly spoke.

"You've hurt Mothers feeling's Autumn!" Tuesday said then glared at her.

"You can come if you want mother, I didn't know you wanted to come" Asked Autumn, who looked almost at the edge of tears by her mothers broken smile.

"I dont think, DeLady would enjoy that"

"Who cares about DeLady she's not my mom"

"Okay, I'll go get ready"

"Good" Tobias smiled.

"Oh good morning Tobi, Autumn can you...I mean Tuesday watch the bacon" Tuesday stood up and took the spatula from her mothers hands and continued the bacon.

"Good morning Momma" He replied. Then Magenta walked out of the Kitchen and up the stairs to get dressed.

"Wheres Father?" Autumn asked grabbing one of the neatly sorted apple, which she had sorted.

"I don't know probably work" Tobias answered, grabbing the apple out of Autumns hand.

"Probably" Autumn said slapping his hand and grabbing it back.

"No fighting children!" Tuesday mocking her mother flipping the bacon strips.

Tobias chuckled, as did Autumn. and they sat in silence until there mother returned.

"Im ready, Now lets eat then we can go" Magenta said rushing into the kitchen.

"Finally!" Autumn gasped, looking at her mother.

"Hey it takes a while to do your hair when you have hair like ours!" Tuesday barked turning off the stove.

"Right!" Magenta yelled back taking a seat next to Autumn, and across from Tobias.

Tuesday Handed out a couple of pieces to everyone and they all sat and ate.

"You did a good job on the bacon darling" Tobias commented to Tuesday.

"Thank you dear" Tuesday said looking over at him giving him a smile.

"Okay im done" Autumn spoke wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Lets go then" Magenta started "Are you two going to be okay by yourselves?" She asked Tobias and Tuesday.

"Of course they will" Autumn answered, then winked at Tuesday.

"Yes, mother we'll be fine" Tobias answered for the two of them.

"Good, Lets go then Autumn..We'll have to walk, your father took the car" Magenta said.

"Fuck that sucks.." Autumn replied then they both walked out of the kitchen.

Tobias and Tuesday sat in silence, in the big empty house all alone.

"You want to watch TV?" Tobias asked handing Tuesday his dish so she could put them in the sink.

"Sure" She answered then followed him to the living room.

Tobias sat on the sofa followed by Tuesday on the opposite end. Tobias stared to her, sitting in complete composure and poise.

"Are you going to turn on the TV?" She asked.

"No..." He replied then scooted a little closer. She cleared her throat as he did.

"Do you always do that when your nervous?" He whispered grabbing her hand.

"Erm..yeah I guess" she replied looking his way.

"Well don't be nervous"he assured.

"I'll try" she replied looking away from him.

"Good..." He then leaned in next to her and kissed her neck, She whimpered at the warmth of his touch.

"Tobias" she said she slowly sinking down into the couch.

"Hmm.." He asked, kissing her chin then her lips.

"Is this wrong?"

"Very.." he answered then put his hips between hers.

"T...t...Tobias...This is wrong" she stuttered.

"Ugh..." He then jolted straight up, and got off the sofa "Well then I'll be in my room"

"Tobias wait!" she yelled as he went to walk away, she stood up, and grabbed his arm. Just then Riff Raff opened the door.

"Hello children" he said closing the door behind him and dropping his coat and brief case before continuing to the Kitchen.

"Wheres your mother?" he asked eyeing Tuesday hand strapped to Tobias' arm.

"She went dress shopping with Autumn and DeLady" Tuesday answered jerking her arm back to her waist.

"Oh...exciting well im going to go and lay down for a while" he replied, walking towards the stairs.

"Okay Father, i hope you feel better" Tuesday said watching her father stomp up the stairs.

"Well I'm going to go" Tobias said, Tuesday pulled herself close to his body and held him tight.

Then whispered "Tonight..in my room, meet me there"

He looked at her , puzzled by her actions, then agreed with a nod, and walked away to his room. Tuesday stood there in front of the sofa asking herself 'what had just happened' and ' f it was what she wanted then why did she hesitate?'.

3 Hours Later.

"Were home!" Magenta yelled slamming the door behind Autumn.

"There you guys are!" Riff Raff yelled walking out of the kitchen.

"Were we long?" An obviously upset Autumn asked.

"A little, Whats wrong?" Riff Raff asked her putting his arm around her shoulder, Making her pout.

"DeLady didn't let her pick out the dress she wanted" Magenta answered placing her coat on the rack.

"And the one we got Is so plain and ugly!" Autumn cried.

"Well whats it look like? It cant be that bad..." Riff Raff tried to comfort.

Magenta then pulled out a plain White dress that went straight down to the floor, no ruffles, no lace, no anything.

"See! isnt hideous?" Autumn asked pointing to the dress that looked like nothing she would even take a second look at.

"Well..." Riff Raff was thinking of something to say about the dress that would cheer her up.

"It's okay Autumn we'll get you the dress you want" Magenta said shoving the dress back into the bag and putting in on the floor.

"Really?" Autumn sniffled.

"Of course ve..."

"Now Magenta don't fill the girl with false promises" Riff Raff snapped.

"Why cant we get her the dress she wants?" Magenta barked back shaking her head.

"We simply can't afford it" He assured.

"We're getting her the dress, she deserves to be happy, she is doing this for us!" Magenta reminded.

"We can't and we won't" He commanded, then to show it was over he stomped to the kitchen, Followed by Magenta and Autumn.

"Don't you want me to be happy dad?" Autumn pleaded.

"Of course I do but we can't afford a big fancy dress autumn!" Riff Raff yelled.

"Don't yell at her!" Magenta hissed.

"Well who else am I going to try and talk some sense into if YOU don't listen?!" He yelled back throwing his arms in the air.

"BECAUSE YOUR NOT BEING REASONABLE!!" Magenta yelled back filled with fury.

Riff Raff said nothing, he glared at Magenta and stormed up stairs.

"You guys should fight" Autumn said wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"RIFF I'M SORRY!!" she yelled, then heard the door to their bedroom slam shut.

"You should go up there" Autumn insisted smiling at her mother.

"What the hell is going on?" Tuesday asked walking into the kitchen, clueless.

"Mom and Dad were fighting"

"Why" Tuesday said toning down her voice to a sympathetic tone.

"I'm going to go up there, excuse me" Magenta said then running up the stairs.

Once she got to the door she knocked with no reply, she said "Riff I said I was sorry"

The door flung open "I heard" He said.

"So are we okay"

"No.."

"Why not?!"

"Because your so damn irresistible when your mad" Riff Raff then grabbed his lover and slammed the door behind her.

"But the children"

"Shhh they wont know anything" He then threw her down on the bed.

"I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN!" She yelled.

**Ohhh I hope you enjoyed this little bit, Please review, I beg of you.**


	15. Attempts

**Enjoy and Review everyone.**

**Ritz owns.**

Down Stairs.

"Well there not ones to wait" Tuesday chuckled.

"Yeah.." Autumn replied staring blankly at the untidy apples on the table.

"So what was the fight over?"

"My dress.."

"Oh..."

Autumn Nodded.

"Well I did a stupid thing today" Tuesday said getting up and walking towards the fridge.

"Like?" Autumn said snapping out of her trance.

"Tobias is pissed at me, Because I was being a teasing slut!" Tuesday snapped realising what a tease she was, then poured Autumn and Herself some punch.

"Oh...So did something happen?" Autumn asked.

"Yeah, kind of, But If i tell you, You cant tell anyone! and I mean Anyone." Tuesday said handing her a glass.

"I'll tell you a secret too since your telling me yours" Autumn replied, taking a sip of her drink.

"Okay sounds good, I'll go first" Autumn Nodded and Tuesday continued "So this morning after You and Mom left, me and Tobias went into the living room to watch TV, and we ended up making out and I really didn't want to and we were in the 'position' , if you will, to be doing 'it' and i got really freaked and I panicked and now he's pissed at me because I lead him on and I didn't mean for it to get that far!, Ugh im such a tease" She finished with a loud groan and put her head on the table.

"Oh Tuesday, He really has a spell on you doesnt he?" Autumn said smiling and patting her shoulder.

Tuesday nodded and lifted her head "That he does Autumn, and I told him to meet me in my room later! Goddess im such an idiot.." she let a loud breath escape her mouth, trying to undo the knot in her throat that was slowly choking her.

"Everything will be fine, whatever is meant to happen will happen, If it was meant to be.." Autumn then reached over and hugged her twin which was the only thing else she figured she could do to help her troubled sister.

"Thank you darling for...that" Tuesday said after releasing her sister from her grasp "Well whats your secret Hmm?" She asked turning her attention to Autumn.

"Well...You cant tell anyone...and I really do mean anyone" Autumn began.

"Of course.." Tuesday reassured.

"Okay, When we were at DeLordy's place, when dad went to get you guys, I was left alone with him and He tried to..." She stopped thinking if she should tell her over reacting sister the rest of the happenings.

"Go on.." Tuesday said with raised eyebrows.

"He forced himself on top of me..and He tried to put his hand up my skirt!" Autumn said bursting out into a fit of tears.

"WHAT!? Why didn't you tell anyone!!" Tuesday exclaimed.

"I tried to fight him off of me but he was just to big and He said if I told anyone he would have me killed!!" Autumn said looking up at the ceiling then the down to her drink.

"Oh Autumn..." Tuesday sighed "I'm so sorry...Mom and Dad can not..."

"Can not what?" Asked a very disheveled Magenta. Who's sudden appearance threw the girls off guard.

"Umm nothing just..." Tuesday started but was cut off by Magenta walking over and moving a chair in between them to sit down.

"No...Tell me truth...Whats wrong dear?.." She began but changed her question when she seen Autumn's poofy red eyes with eyeliner streams running down her cheeks.

"Mom.." Autumn started to say.

"Autumn..no" Tuesday whispered, shaking her head moved to the side so Magenta couldn't see.

"Autumn...Tell me." Magenta demanded softly, motherly.

She looked at Tuesday, her eyes pleading for help.

"You want me to tell her Autumn?" Tuesday asked reaching her hand to the other side of the table to put on top of Autumn's.

"No, I'll tell her" Autumn said her look of bravery back on her face.

"You guys didn't kill anyone, have you?" Magenta asked frightened by the situation.

"Not yet" Tuesday spoke with a smile.

Autumn Began to re-tell her story yet again for her mother, Magenta went through all the emotions in only the couple of minutes Vehement, Sorrow, sympathy, and last but not least Care.

"Oh Autumn..." Magenta and Tuesday said in harmony reaching to hold there sobbing family member in between them.

"Your father cant know about this He'd kill him, then we would all be killed." Magenta said still holding Autumn in a tight hug.

"I understand" Autumn replied letting go and wiping her tears away.

"Well we should all get to bed, I need you girl to help me go grocery shopping tomorrow" Magenta Insisted then got up and walked out of the kitchen.

"Good Night Mother" They both replied at there own times.

"Good Night babies..." She replied walking up the stairs.

"Babies?" Tuesday chuckled.

"Well we are the babies" Autumn said laughing after at the thought.

"True that sister, well I better go up and wait for Tobias to, well...you know" Tuesday said getting off her chair and pushing it closer to the island.

"Tuesday are you ready for that?" She asked with concern flooding her voice.

"Of course Autumn don't worry about me, I'll be fine, It's Tobias whom should be worried" She said then winked and the sisters walked upstairs.

Autumn walked into her room and went straight to bed. Tuesday on the other hand waited awake in her dim lit room, for her soon to be lover to sneak into room in the wee hours of the morning, Which he did and the happening that followed were obvious to Autumn who's room was only a door away and completely oblivious to her parents who's room was down at the other end of the hall.

**Okay I was going to write it in, but it would be to personal ;) So you can imagine your own little things REVIEW!!**


	16. Lucky Charms

**Ritz owns **

"Where is everyone?" Riff Raff asked as he walked into the kitchen and kissed his darling sister in the forehead.

"Still sleeping I suppose" She replied washing the fifth cereal bowl.

"Ahh I see" He stopped to look at the daily paper sitting on the counter.

"Good Morning!" Autumn yelled when she walked in the kitchen.

"Oh there you are dear, How did you sleep?" Magenta asked before she opened the box of Lucky Charms.

"I slept, good i guess..except all that damned noise..." She mumbled then taking out the milk from the fridge, to help her mother of course.

"Noise? We didn't hear anything" Riff Raff wondered.

"Oh did I say Noise, I meant...Cabbage" Autumn replied then Chuckled nervously.

"Hmm..well wheres Tuesday and Tobias?" Magenta asked looking at the two empty seats and bowls that she had established for them.

"Now they are asleep most likely, I'll go up and get them..since this is the last day we will all have breakfast together." Riff Raff said.

"What are implying?" Magenta asked frightened by her brothers words.

"I mean tomorrow Autumn's getting married and she will not be here to have breakfast with us anymore, She'll be eating fancy food on planet Splink" He finished with a wink and a smile.

"Oh no!" Autumn cried as she burst into tears.

"Oh dear, what the matter?" Magenta asked rushing over to her daughter who almost choked on one of the brightly colored marshmallows.

"I wont be having breakfast here anymore! I wont be able to see you guys when I wake up in the morning and I WONT EVEN BE ABLE TO SLEEP IN MY ROOM!!" Autumn had just realised all of these things.

"Well dear you will have better things when you go with DeLordy much better bigger things..." Magenta assured

"Yes, and He will give you everything you want" Riff Riff added.

"And here look I sewed on everything you wanted to your dress" Magenta said remembering suddenly.

"Oh! you did!?" Autumn yelled, snapped out of her sorrow state and into a ecstasy like one.

"Uh-huh" Said Magenta "I'll show you after Breakfast!"

"YAY! Okay!"

"If they would hurry and wake up then we could possibly get started on our daily plans"

"There not going to be up anytime soon.." Autumn mumbled, then smiling voyeuristic like.

"Well I'll go get them" Riff Raff said then walking to the stairs.

"Thank you dear" Magenta said then sat next to Autumn taking a bite of her cereal.

"Those two are like two halves of a whole aren't they?"

"More like...OH MY GODDESS!" Autumn yelled then sprinted out of the kitchen then realising the sight her father would see if he walked into that room.

"Vhats the matter?!" Magenta yelled suddenly startled by her daughters actions.

"DAD! WAIT!" Riff Raff stopped at the top of the stairs, and turned to his panic stricken daughter.

"What is the matter?" He asked in a puzzled tone.

"I'll wake them..Just go back down and I'll.." She began but was interrupted by Riff Raff suddenly walking away.

"Im already here I'll just wake Tuesday and You can wake Tobias if you really want to wake someone." He finished, then grabbing hold and twisting the knob to Tuesday's room.

"Tuesday.."Autumn whispered, as he flung open the door, and flicked on the light then gasping loudly. The light made Tuesday move her arm, covering her eyes to block the light and Tobias lifted his head to look over at the door.

"Fuck.." He whispered, his voice still kept by sleep, he moved his arms immediately away from his sisters limp body and grabbed the sheet up to his nude body.

"TOBIAS!!" He yelled in a sudden fit of rage.

Tuesday was jolted awake by her father stern hard voice "DAD!" She yelled then taking some sheet to cover her body as well.

"TUESDAY!" He screamed.

"Dad!" Tobias yelled, not liking when Riff Raff yelled at her.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Riff Raff yelled his eyes wide and his face red as blood.

"Whats going on?" Magenta asked waltzing into the room "Oh goddess..." She whispered then covering her open mouth, after seeing her two eldest children in a bed, together, naked.

"Our Sensual Children ARE IN TROUBLE! THAT'S WHATS HAPPENED!" Riff Raff yelled then pointing to them. Tuesday took advantage of her father looking away to grab the robe which was hung on the bed post and wrapped it around her.

"Breakfast is Ready" Autumn announced then smiling widely. Which caused everyone to glare at her.

"We'll talk more about this down stairs" Magenta said then grabbing Riff Raff's arm and pulling him towards the door.

"SO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON AND GO DOWN IMMEDIATELY!" Riff Raff screamed before exiting and slamming the door.

"I knew something like this would happen.." Tuesday said to her lover.

"Don't worry...I'll handle it.." Tobias sad then getting up not caring who saw his bare body which lead to Autumn screaming suddenly and tuned around and shut her eyes.

"Just because I'm your other sister doesn't mean i wanna see that!" She yelled.

"Yes darling please put something on" Tuesday said picking up his pants off the floor and handing them to him.

"Fine.. Well I'll see you down stairs dear" He said then kissing her on the lips making an (obvious) Kissing sound.

"Oh goddess please don't do that while im in here" Autumn said then turning around with a look of dismay on her face.

"Sorry" the both said then Tobias walked out of the room, evidently deep in thought.

**OOoooohh More drama LOL I hope you enjoyed this REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!**


	17. You dont understand' Bullshit!

**Ritz owns of course.**

Magenta pulled Riff Raff to the closet at the end of the hall.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled after she closed the door and locked it.

"Why are we in the closet? we could have gone to the."

"Shhh!" she hissed then placing her hand over his mouth, he looked at her wide eyed, surprised by her force "Why did you get mad at them?! They are in the same position we are in! Or _were_ in whenVve were young!" she finished, then taking her hand off his mouth.

"Because...well..." He said trying to find the right words.

"You don't Vant them to be like us, hiding everything and lying all the time" She said almost brought to tears at the thought of her Lover caring about their children so much.

"Exactly" He whispered.

"Well we'll have to get them to stop and never do it again" She replied then biting her talon.

"And what if they say there in love?" Riff Raff said then pulling Magenta's finger out of her mouth.

She giggled then said "If they do then we'll simply tell them the truth"

He nodded and they walked out of the small closet, as they walked down the hall They noticed none of the children were up stairs anymore, "Good there already down there" Riff Raff said then they both walked down stairs to the Kitchen where all the children were sitting eating breakfast as if nothing had happen.

"Are you enjoying Breakfast?" Magenta asked appearing through the doorway.

"Mmhmm" Tuesday said taking another bite of her cereal.

"Oh yes mother, lovely" Tobias commented, trying to get on his mothers good side, knowing he would need her to get on his father's.

"Don't be such a kiss ass" Autumn said getting off her stool to put her bowl in the sink.

"After your done, we want to speak to both of you in the living room" Magenta said noticing her brother had disappeared.

"Alright, Mother look I.."

"Tobias, save it..." She replied before He could finish.

"Your not mad are you?" Tuesday asked, tears about to overwhelm her guilt soaked eyes.

"Of course I am.." Magenta said then putting her arms folded together in front of her chest "I thought you two would be smarter than to fall into the same place Riff Raff and I have! But Obviously you have learned nothing from this whole ordeal, we've had to hide, lie, move, we even had to ABANDON YOU TWO!"

"WOW! Leave me out of this!" Autumn said then walked away to the living room, where she found her father pacing the floor space behind the couch.

"There you are" She said then walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his thin body.

He sighed then hugged her back and rubbed his fingers through her hair "Are you the only one of my three children who will ever make me proud?"

" Don't say that!" She gasped then pulling her head away from his chest "Tuesday's simply made a mistake, she didn't ruin her life, and well Tobias...We'll just say its either me or Tuesday who will make you proud eh?" she said then smiling to her father trying to comfort him, which was harder than she thought.

"Your to young to understand the consequences a simple mistake can bring, my dear" He replied then lifting her chin up to view her.

"wow..I didn't understand anything you just said" She confessed then laughing after.

"You'll figure it out, Now why don't you go and get ready for your hen party hmm?" He suggested.

"Oh good idea" she said then walking to the stairs, stopping half way up she said "Dad, don't be to hard on Tobias, it wasn't just his idea she then winked at him and continued to her room to get ready for her party, on her last night being single, but for what she didn't know is that it would be her last night to be alot of things.

Tuesday and Tobias flopped themselves onto the couch then gazing at one another with love in their eyes. Magenta caught this look and mouthed an 'aww' to her brother who was staring at her staring at them. He just smiled and turned back to his sensual children.

"You two have really disappointed me..."He began only to be interrupted by Magenta.

"What were you thinking!? HMM!? Did you think It was going to be all fun and games! Well its not!! All it leads to is trouble and Seat wetting!!" after she sat calmly on the arm rest of the sofa then turning over to her brother "Okay, continue on"

"Right..well everything Magenta just said is all true! and that goes for the both of you!"

"Well I think she's the one who's going to have the wetting problem" Tobias mumbled. In result Tuesday hit him on the thigh "Oh..Feeling feisty today dear?"

"Tobias would you shut up?!" Tuesday whispered in an angry tone.

"Sorry.."He whispered in reply then turning his attention back to his parents whom were glaring at him.

"Well You guys can't do that ever again, ever!" Riff Raff finished.

"And we demand that you two stay away from one another, you simply can't be together" Magenta said then looking over to her children and feeling their sorrow.

"But were in love!" Tuesday argued.

"No your not, You just think you are and Its not a suggestion Its a command!" Yelled Riff Raff, then breathing heavily from his nose.

"YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT ITS LIKE TO BE IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO!!" Tuesday yelled back at her father then bursting into tears.

"TUESDAY!! DID YOU JUST HEAR WHAT YOU SAID?!" Riff Raff screamed in reply making Tuesday flinch at the sound of his harsh voice "DO YOU THINK ME AND YOUR MOTHER ARE 'SUPPOSED' TO BE IN LOVE?! NO! IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY AROUND HERE! SO DON'T USE THAT 'YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME' BULL SHIT TUESDAY!BECAUSE IF THERES ANYONE WHO UNDERSTANDS FORBIDDEN LOVE IT'S US!!" He then sighed and put his hand on top of his head realising he had juust lost his temper "Now...if there's anything else you would like to argue that is worth our time, then we should be getting back to your sister's party, she doesn't need your hormones getting in the way of her wedding."

"well, what do you have to say?" Magenta calmly asked, about to weep as well.

Tuesday shook her head which was faced to the floor, a tear dropped from her eye and she quickly wiped it away.

"And you?" She asked Tobias.

"No, Ma'am" He said smiling.

"Then wipe that stupid grin off your face and go get ready" Riff Raff commanded and they both walked up the stairs not making a peep.Once up the stairs Tuesday began to silently sob as she reached for her door knob.

"Tuesday..." Tobias spoke then grabbing his Love's shoulder and turning her around and forcefully kissing her lips "We'll be together darling, I promise" He said not taking his lips away from hers.

She pulled her lips away from his then quietly said "No, Tobias...we can't..." Then before he could reply she turned the knob and fell into her room closing and locking the door behind her, then rushing to her bed and weeping for the next hour non-stop.

**REVIEW!! PLEASE REVIEW! The end is near everyone, be prepared...I ment the first addition, yes you heard me first edition..'Is there going to be a sequel?' you ask well I shall tell you the answer...YES! A sequel is being planned as I type my darlings, so Enjoy and REVIEW!**


	18. That Spark

**Ritz owns everything wonderful and great in this world...**

**REVIEW!**

**_Later on that night_**

"Goddess Im so bored Autumn...Lets go!" Whined a slightly tipsy Tuesday.

"Ugh, If only we could Tuesday, Oh! Maybe we can?..." Autumn replied eyeing everyone one around the crowded room which was filled with people she had never seen before, located in the dining room of her future home. She Saw her mother talking to a red haired lady in the corner. "Come on lets go ask mother if we can go out somewhere else" She ordered then grabbing Tuesday's hand and walking over to her mother.

"And frankie, I mean obviously, was having a huge tantrum over..." The red headed woman was saying before she was cut off my Autumn.

"Mom! Can we go out somewhere else?" Autumn asked.

"OH! Autumn, there you are look this is my friend Columbia, She's married to DeLordy's Cousin Frank N. Furter." Magenta said, obviously a little drunk.

"OH! HI!! Oh my gosh we're going to be related soon!" Columbia shrieked in her extremely high pitched voice, shaking Autumns hand vigorously.

"OH YEAH! How Fun will that be!" Autumn Said realising she might have alot in common with this woman.

"extremely.." Tuesday mumbled then began to laugh at her own sarcasm.

"And this is my other Daughter Tuesday!" Magenta said reaching for her and pulling her close so Columbia could see the resemblance.

"OH! SHE HAS YOUR HAIR!" Columbia pointed out then burst into manic laughter.

"Hey! she does!" Autumn said, finally getting a little drunk from her diluted wine.

"Well mom can we go to a club or..whatever people do for fun around here?" Tuesday said almost falling over being caught by her mother.

"I think you both should call Tobias and tell him to take you home" she insisted.

"Yeah we'll do that, Come on Autumn lets go call Tobias and tell him to pick us up, Come on!" She said then walking to exit the room.

"Oh Tuesday wait for me!" Autumn called walking away suddenly from the conversation she was having with Columbia.

"Well Hurry up!" Tuesday slurred then flinging the door open and waiting for her sister outside.

Autumn flew threw the door almost falling down but ran into Tuesday instead.

"OH, Watch it woman..." Tuesday hissed then stumbled over to a phone that was on the table on the other side of the hall "Whats the number again?" Tuesday asked then picking up the phone and pressing random symbols.

"I think its lightning, lightning, Cloud, Star" Autumn suggested.

"Okay that's what I thought" Tuesday said then calling Tobias, Soon he was on his way and the girl's head outside.

Outside 

"When is he coming? I'm freezing!" Autumn said huddling up next to Tuesday on the step of the house, her thin pink dress didnt help much but it was very cute.

"He'll be here soon just.." Tuesday spoke Before she could finish The small beeping noise of the hatchback could be heard from the gates.

"Speak of the devil" Autumn replied then linking arms with Tuesday and walked over to the gate.

"Finally! what took you so long?" Tuesday asked pulling the seat forward to get in the back.

"Sorry I had to make up a lie to tell dad where I was going" He replied.

"Aww he wouldn't let you come?" Autumn said sitting in the front seat then the slamming the door shut.

"Well im here now am I not?" Tobias asked sarcastically.

"Are you?...Am I dreaming? Or are you dreaming?" Tuesday wondered aloud then pinching her sister.

"OW! what was that for?"

"I had to see if I was awake and you gotta do something with a pinch to figure that out"

"How much have you guys drank?" Tobias asked smelling the liquor and noticing his sibling's stupidity had gotten worse.

"Not enough!" Tuesday yelled then put her head in between the seats to talk to them and pulled a vodka bottle from under the seat.

"Where did you get that?!" Autumn yelled in astonishment.

"I stole it from the party!" Tuesday yelled then taking a swig from the bottle.

"Gimme some of that!" Tobias yelled grabbing the bottle from her hands and taking a huge gulp of it.

"HEY! You cant drink! Your driving!!" Tuesday yelled then grabbed the bottle from him and took a drink of t as well.

"Ah! fuck it!" Autumn said the grabbed the bottle and took a drink.

"What is this some kind of saliva orgy!" Tuesday remarked.

"Oh well, were going to need more liquor" Tobias suggested.

"Yeah and where are we going to get some?!" Tuesday asked, then kissing him on the cheek.

"There's a party over at Narcissa's, and there is bound to be liquor there." He replied smiling at her.

"Oh sounds like fun!" They both said at completely different times then bursted into insane laughter and didn't stop until they got home.

"Shhh, dad will hear you"Tobia sshushed his loud sisters as she opened the door to the small car.

"Oh right!"Autumn Loudly whispered.

"Shhh!" Tuesday yelled putting her index finger over her mouth in a hurry.

"Just come on!" Tobias whispered then walked hand in hand with his sister's to the other side of the street. The siblings could hear the loud bass pumping from the party which got louder as they opened the door letting themselves in.

"OH I LOVE THIS SONG!!" Autumn yelled trying to mak eit over th roar of the music.

"WHAT!?"She yelled in reply.

"THIS SONG!! I LOVE IT!!" Autumn yelled again.

"OH!! YOU WANNA DANCE!!" Tuesday asked and offered her hand out.

"HELL YEAH!!" Autumn replied then taking her hand and the two girl went into the middle of the crowd of people. They began dancing to the funky beat of 'Come Around' by M.I.A soon everyone was around them and everyone was bumping and grinding all up on each other, A bot came and started touching Tuesday all over she was so distrait that she couldn't think of what to do, then suddenly the boy was pushed violently away from her "What the hell!?" She said aloud, even though no one heard her.

"What the hell man!?" Tobias yelled then kicking the boy in the stomach, the room got quiet and someone turned off the music.

"Tobias what are you doing?" Tuesday exclaimed "We were just dancing"

"Yeah but he shouldn't have been all over you that way" Tobias slurred obvioulsy drunk now.

"Well How do you know I didn't wanted him to do that?!" Tuesday yelled.

"Why would you want him like that!! THAT'S WHY YOU HAVE ME!" He screamed back enraged by her statement.

"We cant be..." Tuesday began, Autumn Interrupted.

"Come on guys lets go!" She yelled then grabbing her siblings arms and walked towards the door.

"Gosh does it always have to be drama around you guys?" Autumn said as they all walked to there house across the street.

"So it would seem" Tobias replied then pulling out a bottle of vodka from his jacket pocket.

"Oooh You completed our mission!"Tuesday yelled then reaching inside his jacket and pulling out tow more bottle's.

"Yup, one for each.." He said then took a drink.

"Oh your to kind" Autumn said then they all sat on the step of the front porch.

"Hey...wheres the car?" Tobias asked just realising the green hatchback was gone.

"I bet dad took it to go get mom from the party" Tuesday suggested .

"Which means we should probably go to bed so were not around when mom comes back drunk and hot, if you get me..." Tobias insisted, looking over his sister's as he stood up.

"Yeah your right..."Autumn agreed, then standing up too.

"Okay then off to bed" Tobias said then opening the door to the house and walked inside, the warmth from inside made Tuesday shiver from the cold transsexual breeze.

Then Tuesday and Autumn walked into the house and upstairs to their bedrooms.

"Autumn.." Tuesday called before she opened the door.

"Yeah?" she replied looking at her with a drunken glaze over her eyes.

"Can I stay in your room tonight? since you won't be here after today.." Tuesday asked

"Yes of course!" Autumn answered walking over to her sister and hugging her tightly.

"Thanks" She whispered then they both walked into Autumns room and jumped into her bed, still fully clothed in their party wear.

"Well Good night Darling" Tuesday whispered to Autumn as she blew ou tthe candle and pulled the covers up to her neck.

"Good night to you as well dear" Autumn replied.

"Autumn"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too Tuesday" Autumn then felt something touch her hand and realised it was her sisters hand, after that little spark they felt every time they touched had ran throuhg her arm, and she held it tight as they both drifted into the Treacle deep...

**Awww...Okay next Chapter is the last chapter everyone, yes I know, tragic.**


	19. The morning of

**Ritz owns anything and everything that's related to this story...or what this story consists of anyway.**

_**The next morning.**_

Tuesday awoke with her mind in a fog, "To much drinking Tuesday" She mumbled to herself.

"Good Morning" Autumn yawned then sat up next her sister on the bed.

"Good Morning darling" Tuesday said in reply, then sitting up and smiling at her sister.

"Today's the day, Tuesday"

"That it is Autumn ,that it is."

"Hey Tuesdays a week day!" Autumn exclaimed, just then realising it.

"Your silly, Autumn, which is a season" She said in reply then getting off the bed.

"It is!" Autumn gasped following her sister off the bed and out of the room.

They both walked down stairs, and into the living room.

"Where is everyone?" Tuesday wondered, looking around the room then walking to the kitchen.

"I don't know?" Autumn answered when they saw that no one was in the kitchen.

"Hmm...Maybe everyone's still asleep?" Tuesday suggested then walked back into the living room and up the stairs followed by Autumn.

"If they are should we wake them?" Autumn asked concerned.

"Of course today's going to be very busy and everyone needs to be awake" Tuesday said then walking down the hall and opening Tobias' door.

"Your right, is he awake?"

"No, He's not even in here.."Tuesday said after flicking on the light and noticing he wasn't in his room.

"Oh..Well lets wake Mother and Father" Autumn said changing the subject before Tuesday's mind could think about where he might be.

"Good Idea, come on" Then the two girl walked over to their parents room and knocked on the door. There was no reply.

"Do you think there asleep?" Autumn asked then grabbing hold of the knob and about to twist it.

"Yeah, most likely" Tuesday answered and waited for the door to be open enough to were she could peek inside.

Once Autumn opened the door Tuesday looked inside and there laying on the bed were her parents, both of them with there eyes peacefully closed and breathing silently on each side of the bed.

"aww look how cute they are." Autumn whispered then walking over to her mothers side of the bed.

"Very" Tuesday replied in a whisper, then following her sister.

"How do I wake her up?" Autumn asked before making any sudden movements.

"I don't know, Shake her or say mom really loud" Tuesday suggested.

"What if she's one of those people who wakes up and hits people?" Autumn said then glaring at her sister for suggesting such things.

"I doubt it Autumn now come on shake her or something"

"How about i just poke her?"

"Okay...Whatever you think will work" Tuesday replied then laughed quietly.

"Rightio.." Autumn said then turning towards her mother and extending her finger towards Magenta's shoulder and gently poking her four times "Mom.." She loudly whispered. Magenta made no sound.

"Mom..." Tuesday said then poking her leg from above the covers.

"Hmm?" Magenta mumbled still caught in sleep.

"Wake up! today's my wedding!!" Autumn yelled, Causing both of her parents to jolt awake instantly.

"Goddess Autumn, You nearly gave me a stoke!" Magenta said then clearing her throat to clear her morning voice.

"Oh...Sorry" Autumn said then grinning at her parents.

"Yup we just wanted to wake you guys up, and Autumn succeeded" Tuesday said then raising her eye brows up and down once.

"Indeed she did" Riff Raff said sitting up and pushing the blankets away from his body.

In the middle of all Autumns hyper-ness she jumped up and into the bed in between her parents.

"Autumn what are you doing?" Tuesday hissed.

"Its a spur of the moment thing Now get in here!!" Autumn replied then grabbed Tuesday and she fell to the side of her.

"Aww all our family in our bed, how lovely" Magenta said to Riff Raff then turning around and hugging Tuesday and Autumn.

"Except Tobias isn't here" Tuesday replied using one of her arms to wrap around her mom.

"I think youve been in bed with him enough for all three of us Tuesday.." Riff Raff smirked and got off the bed and began to walk around to the other side But stopped in his tracks when a pillow flung and hit him on the back of the head.

"Be Nice!" Autumn commanded.

"Oh you..."Riff Raff said then rushed back and began to tickle Autumn.

"Okay I'm sorry! Sorry! Stop! I cant breath!" Autumn yelled in between her Laughs.

"She'll hyperventilate!" Tuesday yelled.

"Oh fine" Riff Raff said then stopping.

"Okay thank you" Autumn said catching her breath.

"Well we have a long day ahead of us and a very happy day it shall be" Magenta commented then got off the bed.

"Right!" Autumn said and they all got off the bed and Tuesday and Autumn rushed to their rooms to get dressed, as did their parents.

_**Okay this was going include the wedding but Ive decided to make it two chapters :) So REVIEW! and I've got it to where you non-members can review to so DO IT! Enjoy the next chapter...**_


	20. The Wedding

**This is the last chapter, But the sequel is coming soon so be prepared for it ;) I hope you enjoy this, Review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading this story and sticking with it through all my small cases of writer block. REVIEW!!**

**Ritz Owns.**

"Goddess I'm so nervous!" Autumn yelled pacing in the room filled with maids, Her mother ,and Sister.

"Don't be Autumn, Everything will be fine!" Magenta comforted.

"Of course it will now calm down if you sweat your make up will run" Tuesday said patting her sisters forehead with a napkin.

"Its just so hot in here!!" Autumn replied then putting her hands in a fist and putting them at her side's.

There was a knock on the door and Magenta opened it, it was Riff Raff.

"Everyone is in readiness, we mearly await you my dear" Said Riff Raff walking over to his daughter.

"Doesn't she look stunning?" Magenta asked proud of herself for making such an extravagant dress.

"She does" He remarked then twirling her around to get a look at the whole dress "Yes very nice" he added then smiling at Autumn and hugging her.

The Dress Had tiny flowers knitted into it with pink sequence and was opened to be puffy with a slip of lace and shiny clothe under neath it which was visible from the bottom. Her shoes were a Pink pump with chunky white diamonds all along the front. And her hair was in a flood of curls nothing but a small flower pinned in to keep her hair from slipping to cover her flawless face, She was beautiful.

"Thank you, Father" She replied and smiled then taking a sip of her lemonade.

"And you Tuesday, you look radiant as well" Riff Raff commented on Tuesday's Peach colored gown that went down to her knee with an opening on the side to reveal her leg and a sparkley white belt wrapped around her waist, She had chose to wear flats but had been coaxed out of it by her mother who insisted on her wearing a pair of white heels with a peach colored bow in the front.

"Thank you" Tuesday spoke then doing a certsy "Now can you leave Autumn and I alone really quick?"

"Erm..sure" Said Riff Raff and walked out of the door, Magenta holding his hand.

Tuesday waited to speak until her parents were out of hearing range of the door.

"Autumn.." She called then standing right next her.

"Yeah?" Autumn vivaciously spoke.

"Do you want to go through with this?"

"Of course..it necessary.." Autumn spoke with a tone of sadness in her voice.

"Then come with me..now back to earth, me and you and we'll never come back and you wont have to..." Tuesday began to say in hysterics.

"No Tuesday! I can never go back there! Not now that we know our real parents! I love them and I'm going to give up my life dreams and goals JUST to save theirs. Why cant you seem to understand that Tuesday, life isn't all about us! Without them then we wouldn't be here! and I literally mean we would not be here..." Autumn said and turned to face the window. Tuesday's heart sunk after she heard what Autumn had to say, "But..I.." She stuttered

"I know Tuesday, But I have to go through with this and I'll be fine, I know you like to be protective of me, but I can handle it, trust me." Autumn reassured.

"Okay Autumn, I trust you..." Tuesday then reached and hugged her sister tightly "Well we better get out there"

"Yeah we should, You have to go first" Autumn spoke desperately trying to hold back her tears.

"Right...Well I'll go tell everyone your ready"

"Okay.."

Tuesday nodded and opened the door, to her mother standing there.

"Oh mother" Said Tuesday, startled.

"Have you seen Tobias? He's supposed to keep Tabatha occupied during the wedding" Magenta asked.

"No I haven't and who's Tabatha?" a jealous stricken Tuesday asked.

"His daughter ,silly" Magenta said then realising she shouldn't have said that.

"What?!" Tuesday yelled in astonishment.

"Erm..did I say Daughter I meant Father..." Magenta added trying to save her daughter from heart break.

"Uh-huh?...Well no I haven't seen him and Autumn is ready so...we can get this started" Tuesday said then walking away.

"Are you ready?" Magenta asked Autumn smiling.

"As I ever will be" Autumn answered.

"good lets go"

Magenta and Autumn walked out of the small room and down the hall to the outside court, everyone gazed at her as she linked arms with Riff Raff at the beginning of the aisle, Tuesday was standing next to the podium where a guy with black curly hair stood, and DeLordy watching her every move like a child gazes at his candy before taking a bite, Her knees buckled as she took her small steps towards her future husband, She smiled at Tuesday and she smiled back, felling her twins overwhelming anxiety, after what seemed like ages she arrived to the end, Riff Raff picked her veil and placed it behind her then kissing her on the forehead and whispering "Thank you" very lightly that Autumn herself barely heard it. She stepped up on the stand and smiled at DeLady who was sitting in the first row of seats with a look as if she was smelling shit, She didn't take any mind to the old woman's expression. The man began to talk in a deep, British sounding voice.

"Do you Autumn Vitus take Dean Lordy to have and to hold and to love and Cherish..." Her mind wondered as he spoke, but before she could do any thinking De Lordy squeezed her hands and winked at her.

"I do.." She said quickly and she could hear a faint whimper from behind her she turned to look over her shoulder and could see her Mother silently weeping into her fathers shoulder, And Riff Raff didn't even notice for he was to busy trying to keep the squirmy two year old Tabatha still, and Tuesday with a blank expression. Before long the ceremony was over and all of the Guest's moved to the large dinning area in a different section of the garden with tables and chairs all over.

Autumn and Tuesday sat with at the long table with DeLordy's royal family on one end and Autumns small four person family at the other end.

"Are you feeling alright?" Magenta whispered to Autumn who was sitting next her.

"I'm fine Mother, really" She replied then flashing a reassuring smile.

"Alright dear just checking" Magenta then smiled back and continued to take small bites of her roasted something that DeLady had chose to be served.

"Autumn!" A high pitched voice exclaimed from behind where Autumn was sitting.

"Columbia!" Autumn yelled in reply for she knew exactly who that voice belonged to.

"YAY! were related!" Columbia shrieked "Oh its going to be so fun, and when you have you kids little Eddie will have someone to play with, and we can go on Family vaca..." she was interrupted by the dark haired man who had wed her.

"Columbia, Don't overwhelm the girl" He spoke and once he did Columbia shut up instantly.

"Oh its fine, I don't mind her constant chatter" Autumn said patting Columbia on the shoulder and smiling at the man.

"I bet you don't...well I'm Frank N. Furter, the Prince of Transsexual.." He spoke as if she owed him something.

"Good to know" Autumn said, not caring that he was superior "Well Columbia I.." Just when she was going to continue her conversation with Columbia A scream came from the other side of the Table. Everyone turned to look at the scene.

"TOBIAS! Vhat are you doing?!" Magenta Yelled to her son who was standing in the gate way with a laser gun pointed straight at Riff Raff.

"Shut Up Mother!!" He yelled back, everyone gasped and took a step back.

"Tobias! What _are_ you doing?!" Tuesday asked him then jumped out of her seat.

"Close your eyes Darling you don't need to see this" He said evil ruling his voice.

"What do you think your doing?" Tuesdya asked walking towards him.

"We are going to be together No matter what these fool's think!" He yelled then pointed the gun at Magenta he put two hands on the trigger and just as he was about to pull the trigger Tuesday picked up the heaviest thing she could which was a huge metal rod, its purpose for being at a wedding she will never know, She swung it as hard as she could right to the back of his head and when she did he fell to the ground.

Tuesday Let out a loud cry, and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh goddess..You killed him..." Magenta whispered then grabbing the small child who was crying due to her fathers lifeless body with blood gushing all over the grass.

Everyone slowly approached Tobias' lifeless body as Autumn and Riff Raff pushed to the front of the crowd. Once they got threw Riff Raff checked the boys pulse and instantly knew he was dead. He stood up next to Autumn and looked down to his body.

"Well Fuck that sucks.." They both said in harmony.

"What Have I done?!" Tuesday exclaimed then realising her lover was dead, and she had killed him.

"You've done your father proud!" Frank yelled over the gasps and sobs of the crowd. All of the Vitus' looked at him in dismay.

"What exactly are you implying?!" Tuesday yelled, Still in shock over what she had just done.

"I am your father, right?" He asked, the smile fading from his face.

"FRANK!?" Magenta yelled, jolting from her seat.

"Magenta?" He replied to her.

"FRANK!!" Riff Raff yelled.

"MOM!?" Tuesday yelled in the middle of her panicked state.

"Lemonade?" The waiter Called holding a tray of glass cups and lemonade.

"Oh Yes please!" Autumn replied then raising her hand to show where she was in the crowd.

"Mom why would he say that? I thought Ri..." Tuesday began to say.

"Tuesday! Shut up!" Riff Raff yelled then glaring at her for what she was about to say.

"Sweet Goddess there Spectacual!?" DeLady yelled from her seat at the other end of the table.

"NO! Of course not I wouldn't marry a spectactual" DeLordy lied.

"Frank why would you say that?" Magenta asked narrowing her eyes on him.

"You told me one of them was mine!, So I picked this one" He answered then smiling at Tuesday who was glaring at him.

"THAT ONE IS YOURS!!" Magenta yelled in reply pointing to the lifeless body of Tobias.

Everyone gasped, except Tuesday who burst into a fit of tears.

"Magenta!? How could you?" Columbia shrieked from the crowd, and ran out of the gate, sobbing.

"Oh fuck.." Frank whispered, then putting his head down in his hand.

"Can we do this another time? Me and My wife have a ship to catch for our honeymoon..." DeLordy announced.

"Right" Riff Raff said then walking over to Magenta and taking Tabatha into his arms who was fast asleep.

"Yes, you should go darling" Magenta said to Autumn.

Autumn nodded and looked at DeLordy who was walking towards her, by this time the guest's had started to exit the garden to escape the drama.

"Have fun!" DeLady yelled walking towards the doors of the castle.

"Yes, we will..." DeLordy snickered under his breath then taking Autumn by the hand and pulling her towards the gate.

"Wait! I cant go! My family needs me" Autumn said finally understanding the gravity of the situation.

"No Autumn you go and Have fun we'll all be here when you get back" Riff Raff assured his worried daughter.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, we'll see you when you get back" Magenta replied and sighed after.

"Tuesday?" Autumn then asked staring at her sister who looked as if she was in a trance.

"Hmm...Oh yeah you go Autumn and have fun I'll be fine" She said snapping out of her state of mind.

"Okay..." Autumn looked around at her family who were now that only ones left in the garden.

"Lets go dear, we cant be late!" DeLordy ordered.

"Bye Everyone" Autumn Said and Waved as she walked away to catch her flight to planet Splink.

"Bye Autumn.." everyone said back, as soon as she was gone she was missed so her family had no choice but to throw out all of the days events and go home.

**The End...**

**By the way Spectacual is a word Lauren and I made up for being the spawn of an incestuous couple, it sounds better than Inbreed lol REVIEW!**


End file.
